The Dragon of the Shield
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Tyler Bryant was ordinary Pokémon Trainer (but not too ordinary) until he found himself in a world of the Four Heroes. Join him as he helps the Shield Hero fighting the Waves of Catastrophe that threatens to destroy the world.
1. Arrival

**And alas, my urge of writing a new story has gotten the best of me yet again! I know, I have a lot of stories already as it is, even with the ones who only have one chapter, but I can't help to make another one, with Venom Ga Kill and Tales of the Investigation Team on the way.**

**And if you're wondering what's this is, this is a crossover story between Pokémon and The Rising of Shield Hero called "The Dragon of the Shield".**

**Now it's very unusual to see such a combination, but I believe it'll work out just fine.**

**With that said, Let's get start it!**

* * *

**The Dragon of the Shield**

**by BlueRaptor629**

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

It is a sunny and beautiful day in the Kalos Region, which is the one of the many regions in the Pokémon World. There are three borders that make up the region. They are Central Kalos, Coastal Kalos, and Mountain Kalos. Three months ago, A crisis has occurred there by a criminal organization called Team Flare. They only had one purpose: a mass genocide on those who are not affiliated with them, using an ancient weapon. Fortunately, their attempt have been thwarted.

Inside of a fashion boutique, in Lumiose City, a young man is currently managing the store. He is a tall, lean young man with dark brown hair with yellow streak in asymmetrical cut hairstyles and cyan eyes. He wears a black shirt with blue stripes and red shorts. This is Tyler Bryant, a promising young man that will play an important role aiding certain hero in his endeavors in another world. Though.. it appears that Tyler is sleeping at the moment.

Unfortunately, that will come to an end as a Pokémon manages to get inside his room before it lands on top of his bed. It is a parakeet like Pokémon with a black head that shaped like an eighth note and a matching tail that resembles a metronome. The Pokémon is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, a set of black eyes, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids it also has ruff of white feathers around its neck. This would be a Chatot, a Pokémon who is able to imitate human speech as well as other Pokémon's cries.

"Gawk! Wakey-wakey, Stupid Tyler. Gawk!" The bird Pokémon said as the sleeping Tyler response by ignoring the by turning to the left. This made the Music Note Pokémon a bit irritated as it marched through and stop near his face. "Stupid Tyler! Gawk! Get up already!" Chatot said again but louder.

"Go away, you stinkin' chatterbox." Tyler said but with eyes closed as he goes back to sleep.

Unfortunately, a vein appears on Chatot's head as the Pokémon's beak glows white before doing the worst wake up call possible… a Peck to the face.

"OWWWW!" The young man said as he feels the pain from the move, causing him to jumped off the bed and fell on his backside. "Damn it, you damn chatterbox… it's always a Peck to the face with you."

"You won't wake up. Gawk!" Chatot said before puffing its chest proudly. "You should be thanking me, stupid Tyler."

"Would you shut up already!" Tyler said angrily before he lunge towards the Music Note Pokémon, but it dodges as Tyler hits the ground instead.

"Gawk! Too slow too slow. Gawk!" Chatot said as it fly out of the room through the door.

"Damn bird…" Tyler muttered as he stands up.

"Tyler! Are you awake?" A voice belonged to a woman can be heard in Tyler's room.

"Yeah yeah. I'm up, Mom." Tyler said while scratching the back of his hair He then switches his sleepwear with everyday clothes. black motorcycle jacket with red shirt underneath it, a Mega Ring on his right wrist, a dark blue trousers, and a black combat boots. Then, he leave his room before go downstairs.

* * *

It doesn't take him long to enter the dining room. Tyler sees a woman with the same eye color as him setting the food on the table. She has long, blonde hair that she tied into a side updo hairstyle. She wears a black blazer over a white, formal long sleeved shirt with the blazer unbuttoned. She wears black trousers and a matching high heels. Then Chatot descends from above as it perches on her right shoulder, followed by another Pokémon appear besides her. It is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow and has a a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. This is Liepard. Much like Chatot, she's one of Meilani's Pokémon.

"Mom, can you NOT ask Chatot to wake me up every goddamn time?" Tyler said to his mother.

"If you woke up sooner, then I wouldn't." She replied. This is Meilani Bryant, she runs the fashion boutique which is also their home. In the past, she was once the Kalos Queen, a title from a female exclusive competition called "Pokémon Showcase".

"You do know that I'm not a morning person, right?" Tyler asked.

"I'm full aware of that, dear." Meilani said. "But you need to learn to wake up early. You know what they say, "The early Pidgey catches the Caterpie"."

"I guess you're right about that one…" Tyler replied as he sits on one of the chair. He then starts to eat the breakfast that lasts for several minutes.

Just as he about to finish, Meilani spoke up.

"Tyler, when will you get yourself another girl?" Meilani said as the two last words made Tyler froze up as he dropped the spoon he was holding to the table.

The young man then sighed.

"This again?" Tyler said. "I thought we're done talking about this. So why did you bringing this up again?"

"It's just that… you look a little lonely even after saving Kalos." Tyler said. "I thought I can help you in someway."

Tyler comtemplated about his mother's word before talking again.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm fine." Tyler answered. "And I'm not lonely either. I still have my Pokémon with me."

"There's no denying that, Tyler." Meilani said. "But you might need someone to look after you."

"But what if-"

"You won't know until you try, Tyler!" Meilani interrupted, causing the young man to stop. "What happened that day wasn't your fault. So please…" She then lean closer towards her son. "Try. If you keep running away from this, then when? You only get to live once."

Tyler can only sighed in defeat.

"I get it, Mom." Tyler said. "I guess I'll give it a go… but only for this one time."

"That's all I need to hear." Meilani said with a sweet smile as they finish their meal.

Then after the breakfast, Tyler pack his things to his backpack before leaving… though he's only in the front door.

"Mom, I'm going out now!"

"Be careful out there, dear! Call me once in awhile when you're at the Pokémon Center." Meilani said.

"I will. Bye!" Tyler said before he left the boutique/home.

After that, Tyler walks through the North Boulevard as he is currently looking for a certain store.

"Now where's that new bookstore I heard?" Tyler said as he looks around the area. Luckily, it doesn't take him long to find it. "Welp, there it is." He said as he begin to make his way towards it.

Once he enters the store, he was surprised that the store is bigger on the inside. Luckily, he's the first person who entered it, so there aren't a lot people in the book store.

"Now from what I've heard from Trevor, there should be a book that should cure my problem." He said as he starts walking further to inside while look around the store.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Damn it! I can't find it!" Tyler complained with impatient. It's understandable because he has been searching high and low for the book that he needed for a half of an hour. And so far, no like on his end.

"Where is it? Where's that damn book?" Tyler asked to himself as he slightly frustrated. "Trevor specifically told me that it's right here." He said as he scratches the back of his head in frustration as before sighing once more.

"I know they're trying to help and all but this is so... goddamn hard!" Tyler said as he put his hand down. "Well this is a waste of time. I should look for it on Anistar… City." Tyler said as he lays his eyes on a particular book, one that is different from the rest. "Hello, what do we have here." He muttered as he reaches out for the book before taking a closer look. The book has a picture of four weapons. They are a sword, a spear, a bow, and a shield. Each has a gems attached to it.

""The Four Cardinal Heroes"." Tyler said as he reads the title aloud. "Huh. An interesting title for a novel. And with the title alone, I'm guessing it's a fiction one." He said as he just about to open it, a portal suddenly opens up above him.

"That's not a good sign." Tyler commented before he found himself getting suck to the portal. "Damnit! Me and big mouuuuuuuuth!" Once he is sucked to the portal, it disappear as if nothing happens. The question is... where does the portal takes him?

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

Tyler groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness.

"The hell happened...?" He muttered as he rubbed his head. Just as his eyes open, he find himself staring at a rocky roof. "Where the eff is this?"

He then stands up and look around him that appears to be a part of a cavern. Or to be more precise, a mining cave

"How did end up here?" Tyler asked to himself. "Did that crazy ass book did this-" He said before stopping himself. Why? Because what's on his hand isn't the book, it is a revovler with a gem that acts as it core or sorts.

"Since when did I have this?" He asked to himself before looking towards the around him.

He stopped as he heard a growl in the distance. "Alright, who's goes there?" Tyler said cautiously as he aims the gun forward. Sure enough, what comes out of the shadow is a pack of unusually wolves with jet black fur, blue eyes, and it has chains floating around it. "Oh shit. Something tells me that you're no Pokémon."

Even more surprising that he sees a healthbar with the word "Enemy" on top of it and level 20 besides the aforementioned word. It's as if he's playing an RPG game only it's as if it's... real.

"Where the hell did I end up? An RPG game or something?" Tyler as he looks at the healthbar. He then look towards his own healthbar see his own level. "Level 7? Wow, that's kinda dumb."

His attention shifted to the savage wolves as they growls at the Pokémon Trainer, prepaing to attack. However, Tyler is the type to fight back, no matter the situation.

"You bastards wanna a fight, eh?" Tyler said as he pulls out a pokeball from his jacket. "Well, you're on. Let's go, Hydreigon!" He said as he throws the said pokeball, releasing a blue energy that makes the wolves to move backwards. As the energy disappears, a menacing looking Pokémon stand... well, fly in its place. It is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft. This is Hydreigon who despite his terrifying exterior, it is actually a pretty laid back.

"Let's go bash some heads, bud!" Tyler said to his Pokémon.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Hydreigon (the main head since the two heads on its arms have no brains) said, shocking Tyler.

"Holy shit! You can talk!?" Tyler asked the Brutal Pokémon. To him, the only Pokémon who can talk like humans are Chatots and Slowking. Seeing other Pokémon do the same is surprising and almost unheard of.

"Well this is new." Hydreigon commented as one of the wolves jumps on Tyler.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler said as he shoots the wolf down as it landed on the ground. It's just about to get up, but Tyler know better.

"Not done yet!" Tyler shouted as he shoot the downed wolf several times, killing it in the process.

This, of course, made the savage wolf pack growled furiously.

"Oh. You mad now? Well guess what? So am I!" Tyler said as he shoots several wolves with the revolver but they aren't dead yet. One wolf manages to bite him in the leg.

"Gack! That hurts alright but..." Tyler said as he punch the wolf before shooting it in the forehead once the former let go of the leg. "It's not enough!" He said before dodging and shooting another savage wolf.

"Save some for me! Hyper Voice!" Hydreigon said as all three heads screams, creating a blue wave of energy that blows up the wolves' eardrums to the point that blood spurting from their ears. Tyler take advantage of this by aiming his gun.

"Boom! You're dead! Boom! You're dead!" Tyler said as he kills two savage wolves with headshots. He then see a wolf trying to pounce but Hydreigon kills it with a Dark Pulse move. Just then more savage wolves appears as reinforcements.

"Two can play that game." Tyler said as he dodges one of the wolves before pulling it another pokeball. "Come on out, Vivillon!" He said as another Pokémon comes out from the its pokeball. It is a butterfly-like Pokémon with dark purple and pink wings that have orange and red pixelated patterns on the forewings. Its thorax is an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs are also elliptical which are black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. It has two black, circular hands and no visible arms. It has a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna. This is Vivillon. It may look weak but never judge a Pokémon by appearance.

"Now use Hurricane!" Tyler commanded.

"One Hurricane coming right up!" Vivillon said as her wings glow light blue before she flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at the wolves that sent the wolves crashing towards wall. While some managed to survive that, the others aren't so lucky.

Seeing this makes the wolves even more furious.

"These bastards just don't know when to give up." Tyler commented as he has grown tired of this.

"We should wrap this up you guys." Vivillon whined. "We need to find out where we are, right?"

"Relax, Vivillon. We'll beat them alright." Hydreigon added before he turns to Tyler. "Right, Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler said as he, Hydreigon, and Vivillon charge towards the remaining savage wolf pack. Tyler headshots a wolf several times before dodging an attack from another which Hydreigon counters by firing three differently colored beams from his three heads. The beams then combine into a giant multi-colored energy dragon which chomps the opponent with its jaws, causing a large explosion. Just as another wolf lands on the Brutal Pokémon, Vivillon saves him by firing a a streaky pink beam from its antenna at the savage wolf pack as multiple shapes appear around the beam, killing the wolf in the process.

"Well, that was a close one." Hydreigon said after he turned to Vivillon.

"You're welcome." Vivillon replied as they go back to assisting their Trainer in defeating the savage wolves.

* * *

(In the village not far from the cave)

A young man with green cape has just arrived in a village. He has messy black hair and dark green eyes. Underneath his green cloak is a brown leather tunic over a black sleeve shirt. His scowl aside, he has a shield with a gem on the center of the shield.

He's not alone as with him is a little girl with animal features such as the dog-like ears on top of her head and the fluffy tail. She has light brown hair with pink eyes with the ears and tail match her hair color. She wears a black and red tunic over a gray sleeved shirt that has lines on them and wears a pair of boots. She also a pair of metal bracelets on her wrists and metal collar on her neck. And she's also carrying a backpack. She is a demihuman. A race of people with animal features.

The young man is currently standing in front of a merchant

"How much?" The young man asked the merchant, who is holding a skin of a rabbit. It may look cruel but the rabbit is just as hostile as the wolves.

"I'd say... about 2 silvers. Give or take a copper." The man said.

"Really?" The young man with the shield said. Feeling the need to earn more money, he turns to the merchant again. "Hey, do you know a spot where we can earn more money?"

"Well now that you mentioned it..." The merchant said before pointing him towards a mine, not really far from where they are. "The ore coming out from that mine over there should fetch you a decent price. But..."

"But what? Is there some kind of a catch?" The young man asked.

"Since the first Wave, it has became a home for dangerous monsters." The merchant answered. "Because of that, no one dared to go near the place let alone get inside of it now."

"Monsters, huh?" The young man asked as he turns to the mine.

"Yeah. I don't know what our Summoned Heroes are doing. But if you ask me, it isn't much." The merchant added as the young man starts to make his way toward the mine with the Demi-Human girl accompanying him.

After several minutes of walking, they managed to arrive at the entrance. But before that, they stop by an empty shack of sorts as the young man wants to try something. Whatever it is, he trying to do something as he has the shield absorb a rope.

And little do they know, they're about to have a fateful encounter with a certain Pokémon Trainer real soon.

* * *

(With Tyler)

"Whew. That's all of them." Tyler said as he and his Pokémon just finished defeating all of the wolves.

"We sure showed them." Hydreigon said.

"They were really resilient. But I'm glad that's over." Vivillon added as Tyler sees his levels rising from Level 5 to Level 11 because of the battle. He then sees his Pokémon's level too with Hydreigon being Level 69 and Vivillon being Level 67.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he pulls out Vivillon's pokeball. "Now you go have a rest. Me and Hydreigon can handle ourselves just fine."

"Stay safe, Tyler." Vivillon said as Tyler returns her to her pokeball before putting it away. But suddenly, the gem on his gun suddenly glow as Tyler notices it.

"Okay. This is-" Tyler doesn't get to finish as the glow becomes brighter as it absorbs a corpse of the savage wolves before the glow ends. After that, a skill tree, like the ones from RPG games, suddenly appear in front of him to notify the Pokémon Trainer of a new weapon icon that is named "Savage Wolf Shotgun".

"This is weird and interesting at the same time." He said as he reads the info regarding the new weapon. Tyler finds it interesting that the effects are video game-like. He then turn towards his starter. "Well, Hydreigon. Shall we get going?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Sitting around won't find the exit after all." Hydreigon replied as he and his Trainer decided to venture through the mine they were currently in. While doing so, they have taken out some monster along the way. Like bats and other cave dwelling monsters, with Tyler and Hydreigon getting some EXP as well. Though some weaker monsters were intimidated by Hydreigon's menacing look, causing them to ran away instead of fight.

Fifteen minutes has passed and they still haven't found the exit. It's as if they were walking in circles or in a maze.

"Damn it. This cave's like labyrinth or something? 'Cause I don't see the exit anywhere." Tyler complained.

"Things could be worse, Tyler." Hydreigon replied. "I mean we could be attacked by a stronger monster here at any moment now."

"You got that right." The Pokémon Trainer said. "Probably the best if we don't encounter them. We still don't know about this world and why were summoned here. And also..." He said as he pulls out the gun. "This isn't your run-of-the-mill gun. The fact it absorbed a dead wolf monster really gave it away."

"So it seems." Hydreigon said before he changes to a subject that Tyler familiar to. "So, hey... I kinda heard the conversation with your mom sometime ago from inside the pokeball."

"This isn't the time to talk about that." Tyler said as he looks down. "In case you've forgotten, healing the wound on the heart is not as easy as healing the wound on the body."

"I'm aware of that." Hydreigon said. "But you should really do what your mom say to you. I mean, after all, I've been with you ever since you're 15."

"I know I know." Tyler said. "I guess you have a point.

"That's are best friends for." Hydreigon said as the middle head smiles. "And it goes without saying, but I think there's a reason you're here."

"Like what?" Tyler asked. "Maybe some kind of Mythical Pokémon with spacial powers playing a prank on me.

"I don't think that was a work of a Pokémon, Tyler. " Hydreigon replied. "Needless to say, we'll just have to keep going."

"Geez, what a pain. I hope there's someone friendly here." Tyler said as he and his partner continue to venture the cave, hoping to find an exit or an ally.

* * *

The young man and the demihuman girl are fighting against two headed dog monster. Said monster seems to reminded her of something terrifying. the monster has just got stabbed by the girl while one of its two heads is biting the young man in the right shoulder. Unfortunately, this makes it to turn its attention to her as they growl just like those savage wolves, ready to attack.

"Air Strike Shield!" The young man shouted as a green shield shape barrier appear in front of her, preventing the monster from attacking her. "Now, Raphtalia!"

The demihuman girl named Raphtalia lets out a cry as she stabs the monster in the chest, causing the blood spurts from it as it falls to ground dead. She then catches her breath while sitting on the ground.

"Nice job, kid..." The young man said as he holding his right shoulder which is wounded by the two-headed dog monster.

"Master... Naofumi!" Raphtalia said the young man's name with tears on her eyes as she rushes and then hug him.

"Hey, careful! Even with the shield's power, this wound's still hurts like hell." The young man named Naofumi said as Raphtalia crying while hugging the former.

"Promise me you won't ever die!" Raphtalia said while crying. "Don't leave me alone, Master Naofumi. Please..."

'She chose my name, huh?' Naofumi thought as he pats Raphtalia in the head. "You attack and I defend. That way, none of us will have to worry about dying."

"All right..." Raphtalia said, still hugging Naofumi.

"We'll get out of here once I feed that monster to my shield." Naofumi told her.

"Okay, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia said.

"Come on, get up." Naofumi ordered.

"A little longer." Raphtalia replied as Naofumi sighed.

"Nice job taking care of that monster, Shield Hero." An unfamiliar voice said as Naofumi turns to the source... who are a band of bandits. "With that two headed mutt out of the way, we can have this ore mine for ourselves!"

"Well, you can have the mine since I'm done with-"

"Oh we're not done... not yet." The bandit said as he signals his underlings to surround him, so he won't get away. He then points his fingers towards Raphtalia. "Hand over that slave, we'll... let you go."

"Not going to happen." Naofumi said before he winced at his wounded shoulder.

"Oh? What're you gonna do about it?" The bandit leader asked arrogantly as all of them ready their weapons. "There's seven of us and two of you. And let's face it, the only thing you're good at is defending."

Raphtalia responds by standing in front him, holding her little sword at the bandit.

"Look, boss. She's trying to protect her master. How cute." One of the bandits said.

"Yeah. She's a great catch." The bandit leader said. "We're gonna have some fun with her once we take care of this-" He said before he felt something... or someone shot him in the leg, causing him to kneel down.

"Boss!" His underlings cried.

"What the-!?" Naofumi said as he and Raphtalia.

"Who... Who the hell did that!?" The bandit leader said while holding his knee.

"I did." Everyone including Naofumi and Raphtalia turns to see Tyler, who is holding the gun. Naofumi sees the outfit he is wearing.

'He's not from this world too?" Naofumi pondered.

"And it isn't really nice trying to ganging up on them while they're done." Tyler said with a serious expression.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The bandit leader asked as he manages to stand up but barely.

"Who am I is none of concerned." Tyler replied. "You better leave this two alone or else."

"Or else what, you little punk?" The bandit leader asksd. "You and what army?"

"I'm glad you asked." Tyler said as he whistles, causing a multicolored beam in the shape of a dragon appear from where the Pokémon Trainer comes in and attack the bandits.

"What was-Aaaaaaah!" One of the bandits said before he yelled in fear at Hydreigon, who came out from his hiding place.

"How is it possible!?"

"A three headed dragon!? I never seen anything like that!" One bandit said as Raphtalia widen her eyes at Hydreigon, which she is reminded of the time when a certain monster that killed her parents. The two headed dog also reminded her of that tragic event. Instead of trembling in fear, she instantly charge towards Hydreigon with her little sword in her hands with extreme prejudice.

"Wait, Raphtalia!" Naofumi told Raphtalia after he noticed that there's no the "Enemy" word on Hydreigon as Tyler notice the demihuman girl charging at his partner.

"Oh crap!" Tyler said as he steps in front of Hydreigon, causing him to get stabbed in the arm.

"Tyler!" Hydreigon cried.

"It can talk!?" The bandits said in shock and so is Naofumi.

"Raphtalia, snap out of it!" Naofumi called out to her as she notices who is she stabbing. Then, she pulls out her weapon from Tyler as he is bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"You're mine now, demihuman!" A bandit said as he about to grab Raphtalia by her collar.

"Air-" Just before Naofumi take action, Hydreigon has his central head bite the bandit in the arm hard, surprising Raphtalia that a creature who look like the monster who killed her parents saved her.

"You better keep your hands off of her too!" Hydreigon said as he throws the man aside.

"Why? Even after what I did?" Raphtalia asked as she slightly confused.

"No special reason. Just because I want to." Hydreigon said.

Even Naofumi is surprised at the sight. Not only that the dragon talks but it's also have enough conscious to save someone.

"That dragon's look tough..." The bandit leader said before smirking as he has came with a decision. "Change of plans, boys. We'll snag that dragon instead of that demihuman brat!"

Tyler can only narrowed his eyes as he gives the thieves a death glare. "You really think you had a chance against Hydreigon?" He said. "If you want to run away, now's prolly a good time."

"Cocky, aren't you?" The bandit leader said with a tick vein on his forehead. "Do you have any idea who we are!?"

"Don't know don't care." Tyler replied. "All I know is that you're all just bunch of cowards who think they can get away by trying to take what isn't yours."

This seems to be the last straw as the bandit leader is extremely furious.

"Then we'll just shut you up good." The bandit leader said as he points his weapon forward. "Boys! Let's kill this arrogant punk!"

"Hey, you're going to get yourself killed. Get out of there!" Naofumi said.

"Don't worry about me. This will only take a second." Tyler assured before he turns to his partner. "Hydreigon, finish this one real quick with Draco Meteor." Tyler said as Hyreigon forms an orange sphere inside the mouth of his middle head.

"I don't see anything special with that." The bandit leader commented, clearly dumbfounded.

"Try saying that after this." Hydreigon said as he fires the sphere to the sky where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down towards the bandits like a meteor shower. The sight of it causes the bandits to run away while the leader just freezes in place. Raphtalia, of course, manages to retreat safely towards Naofumi.

"Oh shit..." The leader said as one of the spheres hit him, causing an explosion. As the smoke dies down, the leader lies down on a small crater along with some of his subordinates.

"No way... only just one attack..." Naofumi said as he was left speechless of the display he just saw. He then turns to see Tyler. 'He's definitely not from my world, that's for sure. Who is he?' He thought.

"There's more where that came from. So what will it be?" Tyler said calmly as he walks to the bandit leader and before he kneels down. "Do you want another round or leave? Your choice..."

"We'll... We'll leave..." The bandit leader said with spiral eyes.

The next thing they knew, the bandits then drags their unconscious comrades and leader as they immediately hightail out of the cave.

"And don't come back!" Tyler said before he winced at his wounded shoulder.

"Hey, you shouldn't push yourself to hard!" Naofumi advised.

"It's fine, I can take it." Tyler replied as he sees Raphtalia approach him.

"Mister... I'm sorry I stabbed you." Raphtalia said as she apologized. "When I saw that three headed dragon, I lost control of myself and... ended up stabbing you."

"It's okay..." Tyler said as he pats the demihuman girl in the head. "I'm still here and that's all it matters."

"Okay..." Raphtalia said as Naofumi step forwards with his usual scowl.

"I want some answers. Who are you really? And what's with the three headed dragon?" Naofumi asked.

"You should answer my questions first, dude." Tyler said. "Tell me, do you know where Lumiose City is?"

"Never heard of it." Naofumi said, shocking Tyler but not too surprised.

"How about Kalos?" Tyler asked again, which Naofumi shake his head. "Unova? Sinnoh? Hoenn? Alola? Johto? Kanto?" He said the the name of the regions from his world, but Naofumi shook his head or said no when the names are mentioned.

'So I was right. I'm in another world where Pokémon doesn't exist.' Tyler thought as she sees Raphtalia with curiosity especially her dog like ears.

"Now it's my turn to get answer." Naofumi demanded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Tyler said as he clear his throat. "The name's Tyler Bryant and I'm a Pokémon Trainer." He then turns to his partner and best friend. "And the three headed dragon you're referring to is my partner, Hydreigon."

"Yo." Hydreigon greeted.

"Is he-" Naofumi said before he was interrupted.

"Dangerous, yes." Tyler answered. "But don't let his terrifying appearance fool you, Hydreigon's pretty friendly."

"It's true." Hydreigon said. "We kinda grow up together that we're practically like brothers."

"I see." Naofumi said with his usual expression.

"I said my name, so why don't you introduce yourself?" Tyler said.

"My name is Naofumi Iwatani and I'm from another world, just like you." Naofumi said, surprising Tyler.

"You don't say. I thought you're from around here, judging from your clothing." Tyler asked with raised eyebrow.

"No. I was summoned here." Naofumi answered before asking another question. "How did you get into this world?"

"I'd love to tell you but this isn't the place." Tyler said. "Why don't we go someplace safe? I don't want some random monster suddenly appear and attack us."

"Sounds fair." Naofumi said as they leave the mine.

**Next: Chapter 2: The Wave of Catastrophe**

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter! **

**Now I'm about to continue Tales of Phantom Thieves since I felt good about the reveal of Persona 5 Rotal along with the new female character, Kasumi Yoshizawa . She looks great but I still feel that Ann will always be my best girl in the game. Nevertheless, I would like to see what her Arcana and her Persona.**

**And of course, I'll continue writing my other stories too.**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated :)**


	2. The Wave of Catastrophe

**I, BlueRaptor629, have finally bring this brand new chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay because of my personal issues with a little bit of poor time management skills. Glad that I managed to find the time to do so. With that said, let's get started!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Wave of Catastrophe_**

Previously, Tyler went to a bookstore in hopes that he gets better with his... issues. Just as he about to leave, he stumbles a strange book about four heroes before he was transported him to another world. In the new world, not only does he obtain a unique looking gun but also two potential allies, Naofumi and Raphtalia.

Now, Tyler and his Hydreigon are currently walking with them as they continue their trip while also telling them (Naofumi and Raphtalia) about themselves.

"Let me get this straight. You're from a world where creatures like that three headed dragon are living amongst people like you." Naofumi stated with his usual scowl. "And there's the fact that you came into this world like how I did, but with a little difference. It's almost hard to believe."

"If I was in your shoes, then I'd probably say the same too." Tyler said. "But I'm just telling you like it is."

"I'll take your words for it." Naofumi said sarcastically.

"Geez. Do you have some trust issues or something?" Tyler asked.

"Not something I want to talk about." Naofumi retorted.

"If you say so..." Tyler said as he looks at Raphtalia. "Say, uh... Naofumi. What's the deal with the little girl. I doubt she's human when she has ears and a tail."

"Now that you mentioned that, her smell is not the same as humans." Hydreigon added.

"She's a demihuman." Naofumi answered. "I bought her from a market several days ago."

"Hold up. You said that you "bought" her?" Tyler asked as he is surprised of the Shield Hero's answer. "Is she's like... a slave."

"Sort of." Naofumi said. "A lot has happened which lead her to become a slave. And besides, the place I bought her allows slavery."

"I see. So you have your reasons." Tyler said as he approaches Raphtalia and kneel to her eye level. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Raphtalia..." Raphtalia introduced herself, slightly nervous.

"Okay, Raphtalia. I know this sounds personal, but what are your feelings toward your *ahem* master?" Tyler asked her, feeling awkward about asking a slave.

"Master Naofumi is... very kind despite how he usually frowns." Raphtalia answered as Naofumi stares at her. "At first, he's going to treat horribly just like the others but he didn't. He always took care of me and even cure my illness. There's no one I'd rather be than Master Naofumi."

"I see." Tyler said. "So in a nutshell, you're satisfied to be in Naofumi's care?" He asked again.

"Yes." Raphtalia replied. "There's no one I'd rather be than with Master Naofumi."

Naofumi looks on before turning to the other way.

"In that case, I see no reason to go into this matter any further." Tyler said as he stands up.

"Was that really necessary?" Naofumi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just makin' sure that you're not a bad person." Tyler replied. "As someone who takes care six Pokémon, I have to be sure that my Pokémon are treated with due respect."

"Fine." Naofumi said as they keep walking.

And so it begins... the journey of the Shield Hero rising with a Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

(One week later...)

A week has passed ever since Tyler joined Naofumi's party despite their first encounter. The Pokémon Trainer managed to bond with them and the two, in return, managed to get to know with five of Tyler's Pokémon. After hearing that trainers have at least six Pokémon in their team, Naofumi, more or less, asked Tyler about the sixth one. Unfortunately, Tyler replied to the Shield Hero that the sixth one is not much of a talker. In return of telling him about Pokémon, Naofumi told the Pokémon Trainer about the weapon he's holding, which has the same power as his shield but with some minor differences, as well as the new world.

Of course, Naofumi had told Tyler to not let any of his Pokémon out, including his partner Hydreigon for it will attract unwanted attentions from everyone in Melromarc. Especially from the royalties of the kingdom and the other three Legendary Heroes. Tyler can't help but to think that Naofumi's past is not so different than his. He can tell that the young man was betrayed by someone at some point... but Tyler decided to not pry into it... for now.

Of course, Tyler is close Raphtalia. The raccoon dog girl was nervous towards Tyler and his Hydreigon. The gun wielder explains that while Hydreigon's species are known to attack anyone indiscriminately, the situation can be avoided if they established a bond when the Pokémon is still a Deino. After a couple of tries, Raphtalia mellows out and eventually begin to play with Hydreigon. She's also rather close with Vivillon and one of Tyler's Pokémon.

Speaking of Raphtalia, Tyler can't help but to notice that she grew taller and older as time goes on. What's more surprising that when he asked Naofumi about it, the latter couldn't see the change, leaving Raphtalia to huff in anger and Tyler in confusion as to wonder that how can he not see something that was very obvious to see.

Then, Tyler's view of Melromarc is not a good one. Naofumi informed him that Melromarc is a human supremacist kingdom, meaning that they would discriminate anything that is not human. The Pokémon Trainer is even more shocked that he sees several demihuman slaves being pushed around by their master, an obvious contrast of how Naofumi treated Raphtalia. There was a time that Tyler had to stop one of his Pokémon from beating a guy up and it doesn't help that said Pokémon hates bullying. Naofumi then warned Tyler about a certain someone that ruined his life, which latter decides to watch his back.

Lastly, Tyler received a set of clothes from Naofumi at some point. He now wears a magenta tunic with a chain mail underneath the clothing, a dark blue chest armor protecting him, brown fingerless glove, and black trousers. He still keep his boots on.

Right, he and Raphtalia are currently chasing after a Sandslash looking creature that suddenly appeared and managed to slightly wound Naofumi.

"Get back here, you Sandslash rip-off!" Tyler said as he and Raphtalia are chasing the creature. The gun wielder then realized that the porcupine monster is heading towards Naofumi's direction. "Naofumi! That little bastard's comin' for you!"

Just as the porcupine tries to lunge at Naofumi, The Shield Hero already prepares a countermeasure.

"**Shield Prison!**" Naofumi's shield glows as it traps the little monster in a metallic sphere. He then deactivate move to allow Raphtalia to finish it off with a downward slash.

"I say we've done a pretty good job." Tyler noted as he sees his level going up along with his party members. He then look to his weapon tree. 'It's been one week, and I already got a handful of new weapon forms. Time sure flies, doesn't it?'

"All right." The Pokémon Trainer then sees Naofumi as he stands up. "I think it's time for a equipment upgrade."

* * *

(Several minutes later...)

"Well, look at that..." A bald man commented as he sees Raphtalia. "You've turned a pretty little lady." Right now, they're in a weapon store or sorts.

"Hmm...?" Naofumi raised one of his eyebrows before looking towards his slave.

"I haven't seen in a while." The man continued. "What've you been up to?"

"I've finally learned the correct table manners from the innkeeper." Raphtalia answered. "I want to eat my food properly like Master Naofumi and Tyler..."

"Tyler...?" The man repeated. "Who is that?"

"That would be me." Tyler said as the man turn towards him.

"You don't say..." The man said. "Are you in his party?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Tyler said. "I just recently join with him a week ago."

"I see..." The man said. "I'm Elhart. But just call me Boss, kid. Everyone who comes here does it. Well... almost everyone at least."

"Okay." Tyler said as the man turns his attentions back to Raphtalia. "You know, you've really grown up. Certainly not like pipsqueak you used to be."

Hearing that commment made the demihuman girl to pouted.

"You think...?" Naofumi said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Dude. Are you really that dense?" Tyler said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's quite hard to see this, you know." Naofumi said. "I'm really surprised that people in this kingdom are full of lolicons."

"Naofumi. She's hardly a loli by the way she looks now." Tyler deadpanned.

"The other kid has a point." Elhart said as he lean towards him. "Maybe you should know something about demihumans."

"Excuse me!" Raphtalia interrupted them. "Can we forget all of that stuff! We're here to buy some armor for Master Naofumi!"

"I thought we're here for your equipment." Naofumi retorted.

"I appreciate the thought, Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia retorted. "But I think you need something to protect yourself first!" She said as she points her finger towards her master. "You just got hurt in the plains or did you forget that!?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten." Naofumi replied. "But you need a weapon as well-"

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia interrupted him. "Stop messing around with your life..." She then proceeds to grab and unsheathes a sword behind her. "Or you will die!" She said as she brandishes it in front of Naofumi.

"Wow. She's a lot braver now." Tyler commented. "I wouldn't want to piss someone like her."

"I have to say, this sword is really sharp, Boss." Raphtalia commented as she shifts her attention to the sword she used to threaten Naofumi.

"Yeah, that's magic iron." Elhart replied. "Feel like trying it out?"

"What kind of discount can you give us?" Raphtalia asked the man.

"Oh don't worry about that, Miss..." Elhart answered. "Anything for you."

"He he~! Thank you so much." Raphtalia said happily as Naofumi stares at her. "While we're at it, can you please show us some armor too?"

"Of course." Elhart said as he proceeds to do just that.

'She sure can stand up for herself...' Naofumi noted, noticing how Raphtalia behave today. 'Or she's just plain rude.'

"The most we can pay is around 180 silvers." Raphtalia continued.

"Well in that case..." Elhart said as he look towards a full set of a knight's armor to his left. The rest look towards it. "How about this one?"

"I don't think that would suit him." Tyler said with a sweatdrop.

"I can agree with you on that one." Naofumi added.

"That would take Master Naofumi's individuality." Raphtalia also agreed.

"No problem. I could whip up something special that is made to order." Elhart said. "If you don't mind me using whatever materials I got in hand, I can finish it by tomorrow."

Raphtalia went towards him grab his hands in a begging manner.

"Please! Please do!" Raphtalia begged.

After agreeing to make the armor, Naofumi and his party decides to go to a tavern for dinner. As they walk through the place, Tyler can tell that other patrons are looking at him. For the Pokémon Trainer, it was not the first time he was given a weird look by some people ever since he got into this world.

Fortunately, it's doesn't take long for them to find a table to dine in as they sit down. The moment they sit, they can hear someone's stomach grumbling.

"That wasn't me! I swear it." Raphtalia said as she's blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Raphtalia. It was me." Tyler assured her.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked them once he approached their table.

"Me and him will have the cheapest lunch set you got." Naofumi said as he point towards Tyler, who is next to him. He then look towards Raphtalia. "She, on the other hand, will get the children's lunch set-"

"Master Naofumi, I'm not a kid anymore!" Raphtalia shouted at him while slamming her hands on the table. "That's the last time I've ever hear of it!" She then turns to the waiter. "I want the cheapest lunch set too! And make it quick!"

"S-Sure. Right away." The waiter said as he leaves them to prepare their meals.

"There's really no need for you to act like a grown up, you know." Naofumi remarked, causing Raphtalia to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm not forcing it!" Raphtalia retorted.

"You know, Raphtalia. Trying to act like a grown up is a sign of immaturity." Tyler added.

"I don't want to hear that from you too, Tyler!" Raphtalia shouted as they proceeds to eat the meal. After that, they decided to return to the inn to catch some sleep.

* * *

(The next day)

They gathered around at the back of the store first thing in the morning. Good news is that the armor is done while the bad news is that... it's better that you'll hear it from Naofumi.

"Doesn't this make me like a villain?" Naofumi stated as he glances at the new armor he just wears.

"No! It's really good on you, Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia denied as she is impressed of how the Shield Hero look in his armor.

"I call it, "Barbarian Armor"!" Elhart stated. "You rock, kid! You look like a real bandit!"

"Is that really something a hero should wear?" Tyler asked. "Not that I call you a crook or anythin'."

"Exactly, my point. I'm supposed to be a hero, not a crook." Naofumi complained.

"I think you look dashing." Raphtalia added.

"Then again, you did make this for me..." Naofumi said as he reluctantly accepts the armor he's wearing. "It would be a waste not to wear it."

Suddenly, they hear a horse cry as they turn towards the source. Surely enough, they see people gather around the sidelines as a group of soldiers on horseback make their way through.

"It's clear that everyone in town is on edge now." Raphtalia stated.

"Sure, they are. The Waves are nearly here." Naofumi retorted. "If only I knew where the damn thing is, I can formulate a plan."

"Really, kid? Didn't anyone tell you about the clock?"

"The clock?" Naofumi repeated with curiosity.

"Can you elaborate there? I'm not gettin' about what you said there." Tyler asked, also confused.

"You know that church you see from the town square? There's a huge hourglass inside." Elhart explained. ""When the last grain of sand inside falls, the hero and their parties will be sent to wherever the Wave begin"... at least that's what I heard anyway."

"Thanks for the info." Naofumi said before glancing towards Raphtalia and Tyler. "Let's go."

"Right." Two of them said in unison as they follow Naofumi.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at the church that Elhart described. Then, they met and were guided by a nun to the aforementioned hourglass.

"Come this way." The nun said as the everyone look towards their right. Staircase begin to appear as Naofumi and his party members notice the hourglass.

"Whoa. Could this be the Dragon Hourglass that the king was talking about?" Naofumi said as he and the other approach the hourglass.

"What an interesting lookin' hourglass they got." Tyler commented. "I wonder how did they get their hands on it?"

Surely enough, the gem stone of Naofumi's shield begin to glow as a string of light starts to coming out of the weapons and hits the hourglass. The Shield Hero

"Is this really counting down the Waves?" Naofumi muttered.

"Strange...?" Tyler questioned as he looks at his gun, wondering why the gem didn't glow like Naofumi's shield.

"**_Hmph! Don't compare me to those lowlifes!_**" A voice said in his head. "_**The thought of being labeled as the same sickens me.**_"

Tyler look around for the voice, but no one except his party are talking to him.

'That's weird...' Tyler wondered. 'I could've sworn I heard someone...'

"Is that Naofumi I see...?" His thoughts are snapped as Tyler and Naofumi notices three men in armor and a redheaded girl.

"Wait a second..." Tyler said as he recognized some of them since Naofumi mentioned it. "These must be the other Heroes that Naofumi was talking about..." He then sees Naofumi sees walking through them without making an eye contact. The Pokémon Trainer can tell that something is wrong with Naofumi at the moment. It's as if they have a bad history or something of the like.

"Hey! Sir Motoyasu is talking to you, Naofumi!" The redhead girl next to the ponytail guy called him. For some reason, Tyler senses something... off about her.

'Geez. Why she had to reminded me of her...' Tyler thought irritatedly as he is trying to forget the one person he wish he'd forget. He then look towards the girl

Little did he know, his presence noticed by two other Heroes.

'Never seen that guy before...' The young man in green clothing noted.

'Is he with Naofumi? Even with those rumors around him?' The young man in blue wondered.

"Hi there." The young man named Motoyasu said as he approaches Raphtalia. "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, the Spear Hero. Nice to meet ya~!"

"You're a Hero...?" Raphtalia repeated.

"Oh boy." Tyler muttered as he facepalms. "Don't tell me that this clown would judge someone by their... pretty much everything he hears."

"Wow you're cute." Motoyasu complimented, causing Raphtalia to blush... a little.

"Why are you praising a demihuman, Sir Motoyasu?" The redhead girl complained.

'And she's definitely racist.' Tyler noted.

"A girl as adorable as you shouldn't wield a sword. Allow me to protect you from now on."

'Now that's just being sexist.' Tyler said as he fed up with Motoyasu's advances towards Raphtalia. "Hey, lover boy!" He then pulls Raphtalia away from him. "She can handle shit by herself! She doesn't need someone like you to fight her battles."

"Oh yeah? And who're you supposed to be?" Motoyasu asked.

"Naofumi's friend, that's what." Tyler answered, shocking the other Heroes including Motoyasu.

"So you're with that criminal, huh?" Motoyasu said before he grin. "I guess it's not much of a surprise that a thug like you would join up with him."

"What was that?" Tyler said as he begin to get pissed. "At least I'm not as dense you are about women, you lame-ass mark!"

"What did you call me!?" Motoyasu said, equally furious.

"I'm gonna say this once..." Tyler said with a dangerous tone. "You better the stay the hell away from Raphtalia if you know what's good for you. She belonged to Naofumi."

"No! That's a lie!" Motoyasu denied.

"It's true!" Raphtalia said. "It's my sworn duty to fight with Master Naofumi as his sword!"

"You're kidding me!?" The Spear Hero exclaimed. "That's insane! If you stay with him, you'll be in danger-"

"That's enough." Tyler said as he pulls out his gun before aiming it towards Motoyasu. "One more word and you're gonna get popped to the skull."

Knowing what that will do to him, Motoyasu reluctantly back off. Even Naofumi is surprised at this.

'Hold on...' The young man in blue then notice the gemstone in the gun. 'Something tells me that gun is no ordinary one...'

"The same can be said to you too, you bitch!" Tyler said as he now aimed his gun towards the redhead girl, who is also surprised. "If you do somethin' to hurt Naofumi again, I'll pop your pretty little head too. Princess or not."

The redhead girl can't help but to feel dreaded by Tyler's threats. Not only does this peasant knows that she's a princess, but he also have no qualms of killing her should the occasion rises.

"Come on. We best be going." Tyler said as he lower his gun before he leaves. He then stops when he's near Naofumi. "You shouldn't waste your anger on that loser and his bitch. They're not worth it."

"Fine." Naofumi said as he leaves together with Tyler.

"Master Naofumi! Tyler! Wait for me!" Raphtalia said as she followed them.

'This isn't over, peasant.' The redhead girl thought with an angry look as they the three leaving. 'No one threatened me and gets away with it.'

* * *

(The next day)

As the time of the Wave draws near, several adventurers gather around a part of the town. Naofumi and his party is in a spot amongst many adventurers there.

"Master Naofumi." Raphtalia called the Shield Hero.

"What is it?" Naofumi asked.

"And Tyler." Raphtalia said.

"You call?" Tyler asked.

"Well I... I just... want to say... That I'm truly grateful and... and honored to have met the both of you." Raphtalia said as she remembers all the time she spent with Naofumi. "Master Naofumi, you gave me medicine and cured my illness. You allowed to have more meals. And most importantly... you taught me how to live." She turn to Tyler. "Tyler, you've taught me so much about Pokémon. Not only that you encourage me to move on, but you're the only person besides Master Naofumi to treat me like your Pokémon. I couldn't thank the both of you enough."

"Don't mention it." Tyler said as he scratches the back of his head.

"I also thank you to give me this." Raphtalia said as she shows the young man a plushie strap of a Zigzagoon.

"Oh. You... kept that." Tyler said, slightly flustered.

Raphtalia then turns her attention to Naofumi again.

"Master Naofumi. I swear to be your sword forever." Raphtalia vowed as Naofumi turns towards her. "So wherever you go, I'm alway be there by your side."

"Same can be said with me." Tyler said to Naofumi. "I'll be there with you every step of the way. Because that's what friends do, right?"

"Oh yeah...?" Naofumi muttered as he turns away for a second. He's still bitter about that fateful day.

All of a sudden, the skies turns red, shocking Tyler.

"The hell-" The Pokémon Trainer didn't get to finish as he was covered in light before being teleported someplace else.

Once the light disappeared, Naofumi and the others become aware of their surroundings.

"What's just happen?" Tyler said, still surprised about what he just felt. He then something swirly in the sky which is also moving slowly. The gun man can't help but feel like the situation is akin to an apocalypse. "What the hell is that?"

"The Wave..." Naofumi answered. If one looks closer, there are several monsters raining down to the ground from those swirly shaped portals of sorts.

Then, they hear footsteps as they see the other Heroes and their parties heading towards somewhere.

"Those guys...!" Naofumi said before he glances toward his two party members. "Let's go, Raphtalia! Tyler!"

Just before they about to go after them, Raphtalia shifts her attention towards elsewhere.

"Look over there!" Raphtalia pointed the boys towards the other direction. "The village of Lute."

"I hope those villagers have evacuated." Tyler said as he and the others saw something being launched to the sky. "Is that a signal flare or somethin'?"

"Yeah, it is." Naofumi answered. "But I don't think it's enough to let the knights know where they are. Eventhough the castle's not far from here, that village will get wiped out long before the knights arrive."

"Well then. What's your call, Naofumi?" Tyler asked.

Luckily, it doesn't take the Shield Hero to make up his mind.

"We're going! To Lute Village!" Naofumi told them as he proceeds to run towards the direction of the village.

"Right!" Raphtalia said as she puts her hand on her sword before following

"It's go time!" Tyler said as he pulls out two pokeballs. One particular pokeball is a light blue with a yellow pattern on the center that stretches to the back. "Scrafty! Rapidash! I choose you!"

As the pokeballs opens up, two Pokémon appears after the blue energy that envelopes them dissolved.

One Pokémon resembles an orange, bipedal lizard with thin arms. It has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. It sports a red crest on top of its head, making it like a mohawk. Besides that it has a gray, scaled body, it's also has baggy yellow scales hang off from its shoulder like a the jacket's hoodie and loose skins that covered its legs and tail like a baggy pants. The other is cream colored Pokémon that resembles a unicorn but with fiery mane, fetlocks, and tail.

"Yo! Glad to be out for awhile, homie." Scrafty said as he pulls his "pants" up, but it instantly slides down.

"So, what's the situation?" Rapidash asked her trainer.

"We need to save some villagers as well as having." Tyler said.

"If that's the case, hop in." Rapidash suggested as Tyler and Scrafty hop onto her, surprisingly, they didn't get burn off by the fiery mane. "Better hold on real tight, because I'm gonna go fast!"

Just like that, Rapidash sprint towards the direction of the village like a bullet train.

* * *

(In Lute Village)

Just as a zombie about to kill a young man, Naofumi comes between them and block a downward slash from the zombie. This allows Raphtalia to finish it off with a sword.

"Sir, are you alright?" Raphtalia asked the villager.

"Raphtalia, look out!" Naofumi said as a zombie is right behind her. Just as it about to kill her, it was impaled by a glowing horn, preventing the killing blow.

"And **High Jump Kick!**" Scrafty then kicks the zombie away, killing it.

"That was a close one." Tyler said as he arrived with Rapidash.

"Raphtalia, you should go help with the evacuation!" Naofumi ordered her.

"But what about you?" Raphtalia asked him.

"Don't worry. I'm with Tyler and his Pokémon." Naofumi assured as he turns to Tyler. "I'll try to lure them as many as I can. You can help me by killing some of the monsters that I'm unable to lure."

"Whatever you say, man." Tyler said.

"We can handle the heat they're throwing at us, no problem." Scrafty added as Rapidash nods.

"In that case, let's go!" Naofumi said as he, Tyler, and two of Tyler's Pokémon run further into the village.

It doesn't take them long to find most of the villagers that are trapped by the monsters.

"Hey, look! It's one of the Heroes! The Shield Hero is here!" One of the villagers shouted as he and everyone else noticed the aforementioned Hero.

"And is that a lizard and a fire horse?" Another villager said as he and the others noticed Scrafty and Rapidash.

"I hope they're not with those zombies." The third villager added.

Naofumi manages to punch a zombie in the face. Despite not enough to kill it, he's still able to get the attention.

"Listen up, everybody! I'll keep these zombies busy!" Naofumi told the villagers there. "So all of you get out while you can!" He continued as he run towards somewhere, which cause the zombies to pursue him.

"You heard the man! Get the hell out of here while you still can!" Tyler said as he shoots some of the zombie down before following Naofumi

"**Air Strike Shield!**" Naofumi shouted as he protects a man from one of the zombies, which was headshot by Tyler.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler said as he sees a mother and her daughter are about to be swarmed by bees. He then have his gun changes form. "**Spread Shot!**" He shouted as he shoots an energy bullet that turns into several smaller bullets, killing some of the bees.

Unfortunately, some of the bees avoid the attack as they flies towards Tyler.

"Not on my watch, you don't! **Stone Edge!**" Scrafty said as he punches the ground, causing several rock pillars in blue energy rise up from the ground and kill a few of them.

"**Flamethrower!**" Rapidash shouted as she spews out a stream of fire towards the bees, burning them off instantly.

The bees then shifts their attention to Naofumi for an easy target.

"Damn it!" Naofumi cursed before making a run for it.

"Be careful, man!" Tyler warned before shooting a couple of zombies down.

"I will!" Naofumi replied as he head towards a platform, which he ducks and slides underneath it. He then comes through the swarm with a stick he use as a torch. "This way, you stupid zombies!" He mocked before he run towards somewhere as the monsters pursue him. 'Why am I risking my life to defend total strangers?' The Shield Hero wondered before he waves the torch toward a swarm of grasshopper monsters, causing them to chase him. 'I'm such a fool.'

* * *

(With Tyler)

"Go to hell, you zombies!" Tyler shouted as he shoots several zombies down.

"You're all dead!" Scrafty shouted as he lets out another **Stone Edge** on the zombies and some insects too. Rapidash also lets out another Flamethrower towards the the enemies as the Fire Horse Pokémon follows up with another Megahorn (the same attack she used when attacking the first zombie).

"Damn. There's still too many of them." Rapidash pointed out as zombies and insects keeps appearing.

"They're not making this real easy, homie." Scrafty added.

"We'll just have to push through." Tyler said as he readies his gun.

"Right." Scrafty and Rapidash said in unison as the Pokémon prepare themselves.

* * *

(With Naofumi)

Things aren't looking good as the zombies are trapping some of the adventurers.

"Back away!" One of the adventurers said before everyone, including the monsters, hear a bell ringing. And the culprit was none other than Naofumi. The monster decided to target him instead.

"Hope this works." Naofumi said before he felt shaking. The Shield Hero look below him and see a large number of zombies are swarming to get to the top of the tower. In response to that, Naofumi starts pouring some flammable liquid on a zombie before pouring them on the floor. Then he threw the torch towards the zombie before jumping off of the tower. Due to the liquid, the tower and zombies are being set ablaze.

Luckily, he's able to land safely thanks to his Rope Shield.

* * *

(On the other side of Lute)

"Come on, this way!" A young woman urged the villagers to evacuate from the village, seeing that several zombies and monstrous insects are attacking. She has long black hair with bangs long enough to cover her right eye and blue eyes. She wears a green tunic with a brown vest above it, beige trousers, and brown boots. From looks alone, she's the same age as Tyler, if not older.

She then sees a large fire in the village.

"I wonder what's behind that fire?" The girl muttered before she head towards the village.

"Kurisu! Don't go there!" A woman told her. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." The girl named Kurisu replied before she resumes her way to Lute.

* * *

(With Naofumi)

As he stands up, he sees some of the monsters got killed by the fire.

"Sir Hero!" Naofumi turns to see some of the villagers, who for some reason, have things like shovels and pitchforks.

"What are you all doing here?! Get out of here!" Naofumi told the villagers.

"We all change our minds and came after seeing how courageous you and your companions fighting." The man that Naofumi saved earlier said. "Lute is our home. It's all we have. We can't just run away and abandon it!" He continued before looking towards the Shield Hero with a determined expression. "We decided to fight with you."

"Good choice." Naofumi replied. "Help me keep the enemy pinned down until we can finish the evacuation."

"Okay." The man said before something big shadows over them. Naofumi then sees a hulking zombie in armor about to strike the both of him. Even though Naofumi blocks the attack, the attack alone send both him and the man flying towards a tree, causing the man to get knocked out.

The big zombie approaches them, intending to finish the job before a villager stab one of the tip of the pitchfork to the arm. Unsurprisingly, it didn't bleed seeing how strong it looks.

"Die, monster!" The villager said as the zombie look towards him before slamming its weapon towards him. Luckily, Naofumi steps in between as he uses his shield to block the assault.

"You guys fall back! You can't deal with this one!"

"Sir Hero!" One villager called out.

"Forget it! Think about your families. There's no reason for you to die here!"

"Master Naofumi!" Naofumi widens his eyes as he recognized who the voice.

"Raphtalia!" Naofumi shouted as the zombie pulls back before trying to overpower the former's defense. Luckily, he dodges at the last second. "Take care of this thing!" He then slams his shield towards the zombie's face, stunning the thing long enough for Raphtalia to finish it off.

After the zombie collapse, Naofumi stands up and see Raphtalia, who had sheathed her sword.

"Great job, kid." Naofuni complimented.

"Amazing..." One of the villagers muttered before his friend notices something.

"Sir Hero! Behind you!" Another villager warned Naofumi as zombie is about to attack him from behind.

"Oh crap!" Naofumi cursed.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia shouted.

"Naofumi, dodge!" A familiar voice said as the zombie is getting shot in the head and then got hit by a rock pillar. As the results of the attack, the zombie drops to the ground dead.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Naofumi then see Tyler and his Pokémon, who have just arrived.

"Tyler! You're okay." Raphtalia said before she look towards Rapidash. "I can see you're fine too, Rapidash."

"As if I let some zombies get the best of me." Rapidash replied with pride. Truth to be told, the demihuman look up to her because of how strong and beautiful she is.

"Now where have you been?" Naofumi asked Tyler.

"Busy with pest control, that's what." Tyler answered.

"But when we see some villagers coming back with a weapon on 'em, we decides to follow them." Scrafty added. "Though we got lost on our way here."

"That or we ran into some "roadblocks" on our way here." Rapidash said as she and Scraty get their guard up.

"That aside, looks some clowns creeping on us." Tyler said as everyone except the two Pokémon see more monsters appear before them.

At the same time, Kurisu has just arrived at the place. However, her presence is not noticed yet. She then sees Naofumi.

'Is that the guy from the other day...?' Kurisu wondered before she sees Tyler. 'Never seen him before... Is he an adventurer-' She stop pondering as she sees Scrafty and Rapidash. 'No way. Is that a Scrafty and a Rapidash!?' She exclaimed in her head as she look back to Tyler. 'Looks like he's a Pokémon Trainer. I wonder he's someone from my world too.

"Damn it. Their numbers aren't diminishing." Naofumi commented. "Now what?"

All of a sudden, several energy spheres were launched to the sky like fireworks before they combine with one another, forming an ovel shaped energy sphere.

"What's that?" Naofumi muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tyler added as the attack reminded him of Hydreigon's Draco Meteor. The energy sphere then explodes into hundreds of pieces as it rains down from the sky towards them.

"Watch out!" Naofumi shouted as he sheltered Raphtalia before using his shield. The villagers decides to run for cover from the attack.

Tyler then spots Kurisu just as Rapidash about to do something to counteract.

"Hey, look out!" Tyler said as he sprints towards her in order.

"Tyler!" Scrafty and Rapidash shouted as they go after their trainer.

Tyler proceeds to do exactly what Naofumi do as Rapidash stands in front of him.

"Protect!" Rapidash shouted as light blue energy dome covers them as the projectiles have made contact with the dome.

Luckily, the only thing that the attack hit are the monsters as their numbers are dwindling significantly.

Once the attack ceased, a group of knights appeared on the scene.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! We burned all of them in the single strike!" The knight with a mustache laughed before spotting Naofumi. "Hmm? The Shield Hero? You're pretty tough." He said as he's feigning ignorance.

"Tch. They didn't even care about us!" Naofumi stated as Raphtalia starts boiling in anger.

But she isn't the only one as Scrafty is also pissed off. The Hoodlum Pokémon doesn't need to hear as he knows right away that those pansies in armor didn't care if he and his homies get caught in the crossfire. Especially the one with the mustache.

"You punk ass bitch!" Scrafty shouted angrily as he charged towards the knight along with Raphtalia, who is lunging with her sword.

As fun as the thought seeing the knight got beaten up by two furious fighters, their attacks block their attacks by the knights' leader.

"Did you know we are here?" Raphtalia asked angrily. "Answer me or I'll have your head!"

""Protector of the kingdom" my ass!" Scrafty added, surprising some knights of his ability to talk. "You better come up with an apology or I'mma help this chick clapping your sorry ass!"

"Draw your swords!" The leader said as his subordinates pulls their swords, ready to engage. Then Raphtalia and Scrafty backs off while keeping their guard up.

"We'll back you up, Scrafty." Tyler said as he and Rapidash comes to his defense.

"What's this? Are you all with the Shield Hero?" The mustached knight asked smugly.

"I am Master Naofumi's sword! Respect him or die!" Raphtalia retorted.

"Listen, motherfuckers! We work our asses off protecting this village while you fools took your sweet time getting here." Scrafty added with a glare. "And what do we get? Getting caught up by your bullshit! I swear, clowns like you got no fucking respect!"

"Damn freaks! How dare you two talked back to a royal knight!?" The knight said as Kurisu steps up, feeling offended by the claims.

"How dare you, first?!" Kurisu intervened. "It's one thing to recklessly use magic to destroy the monsters at the risk of harming those able to fight, those who volunteered to fight, and even risk destroying the village. Frankly speaking, I don't care as those who volunteered to help fight know what they were signing up for, and a destroyed village is something that can be fixed. However... in case if you bozos haven't noticed, there are people here who are forced to fight because you imbeciles didn't arrive in time to help. Innocent villagers who lack the proper combat experience to fight back against the monsters terrorizing their homes! And not only that, but you risked killing off the lives of the two people who gives a damn about this place! You call yourselves knights? Then do your job, and protect those that need it!"

As she said that, one of the zombie soldiers appeared from behind the royal knights to attack. They turned to see the monster, but were unable to react fast enough. Only two people did. One who was Naofumi, raising his shield to stop the strike. The other was Kurisu, who stabbed the monster in the head with her hoe."Otherwise, you're just in the way," the girl added, removing her weapon from the all-dead zombie's head.

"Well damn..." Tyler said as he quite impressed with Kurisu's statement. He then sees something sneaking up behind the knights. "That being said..." He said before aiming his gun towards the knight, causing the rest to be on guarf. "I'd watch my back if I were you."

He then shoots an energy bullet as it hits another big zombie in the chest armor, causing the armor to crack and for the zombie to be stunned.

"Scrafty! Raphtalia! Finish it!" Tyler told them.

"You don't need to tell us that, homie! **Iron Head!**" Scrafty said as his crest glows white before the Hoodlum Pokémon headbutts the zombie.

For a good measure, the attack is then followed up with Raphtalia doing a downward slash, killing the zombie.

"Great teamwork they have." Kurisu muttered before she kills another zombie with the hoe.

"Listen up! We're gonna buy you time! Use it to get into formation!" Naofumi told the knights as he and Raphtalia proceeds to fight the zombies.

"Looks like I'll have to go all out for this one." Tyler said before pulling out Rapidash's pokeball. "Great job so far, Rapidash. Now take a good rest." He said as Rapidash is recalled to her pokeball, shocking some villagers and knights in the process. He then proceeds to pull out his partner's pokeball. "Come on out, Hydreigon!" He shouted as the Brutal Pokémon appeared.

"All right! Time to roll up my sleeves and rock their world!" Hydreigon said, eager to fight.

"A three headed dragon!?" A young knight exclaimed as he and most of his comrades are surprised at seeing Hydreigon.

"Whoa! He has a Hydreigon!" Kurisu said as she is also impressed. "I never seen one in real life." Seeing Tyler gave her an idea as she pulls out a pokeball. "Help Hydreigon out, Riolu!" She shouted as a Pokémon appears beside her. It is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs, which it stands by it toes, and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and two appendages that hangs down, and red eyes. This is Riolu, a special Pokémon that Kurisu has.

"I'm ready to help out, Kurisu!" Riolu said, ready to battle.

"You have a Pokémon!?" Tyler exclaimed in surprise.

"Guess I forgot to tell you that I'm not of this world." Kurisu told him.

"There's something I'd like to ask you about, but..." Tyler said as more monsters keep appearing. "These bastards needed to be taken to the curb the hard way!"

"Couldn't said it better myself." Kurisu said as she readies her weapon.

"I'll hit them with **Force Palm** then you swoop down and finish them." Riolu said to Hydreigon.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Try to keep up!" The Brutal Pokémon replied as he and Riolu proceeds to fight the monsters.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Scrafty said as he go after them to fight of the monsters.

As the battle goes on, the party and Kurisu ends up helping some of the knights who are having trouble fighting the monsters.

"Come on! Let's provide reinforcements to the other heroes!" The mustached knight ordered as he and some of his comrades are leaving.

The leader, on the other hand, is planning after seeing Naofumi, his party members, and Kurisu fight courageously. With no objections on his mind, he decides to lend them a Helping Hand.

"Phalanx formation to support the Shield Hero!" The leader shouted while raising his swords up.

"Phalanx formation!" The other knights said as they gathered around for said formation.

"To battle!" As the leader said that, he and his men proceeds to fight off the monsters. And they do it courageously as a knight should.

"Master Naofumi! Look at the knights!" Raphtalia told Naofumi, which the latter look towards the knights indifferently.

"Idiots." The mustached knight said before leaving with his men.

* * *

(With the other heroes)

"**Wind Arrow!**" Itsuki (**might as well call the rest of the heroes their names**) shouted as he shoots a green energy arrow towards a chimaera.

"**Crimson Blade!**" Ren shouted as he attacks the monster with a fiery sword.

The attacks caused significant damage towards chimaera as it backs away.

"I'll end this!" Motoyasu said as he readies for an attack with the chimaera lunge towards him. "**Lightning Spear!**" He shouted as he launches the attack towards the chimaera, killing it instantly.

As the results of that, the skies immediately goes back to normal.

"Like a walk in the park." Motoyasu remarked.

"This wave was a piece of cake." Ren added.

"Yup. And the next Wave will probably be easy too." Itsuki said.

"By the way, has anyone seen Naofumi?" Motoyasu asked as the redhead girl cling towads him.

"I'm glad that he and that thug of his weren't here." The redhead girl said. "Especially Naofumi. He would've held us back and we wouldn't have had as much fun!"

Motoyasu laughed as he can't help but agree with her. "That's for sure."

"Heroes!" Everyone turn towards the mustache knights and his subordinates who have just arrived. He then stands up after catching some breaths. "Job well done."

"Isn't it a bit late to show up?" Motoyasu asked in a carefree tone.

"Thanks for the help." Ren said sarcastically.

"Now now, don't be like that." The knight said. "His Highness has rewards for each one of you. So... Shall we go?"

The other heroes can't help but smile as they follow the knight.

* * *

(In Lute Village)

After a while, the villagers returns to the village since the Wave have disappeared. Fortunately, not many villagers suffered casualties.

Naofumi then trade glances with the knight leader before the latter take his leave.

"Master Naofumi..." Naofumi turns to see his slave. "There aren't many more monsters here. All of them are dead." Raphtalia continued.

"That's good." Naofumi said.

"I guess it is..." Raphtalia muttered. "But did we win?"

"Maybe... Maybe not." Tyler said. "Looks like those three chumps beat a powerful boss or something."

"Those motherfuckers just got through with it by sheer luck." Scrafty said. "If you ask me, they ain't special."

"Could've said it better myself." Riolu added, agreeing with Scrafty.

"Speaking of which, you were a huge help in the battle." Hydreigon complimented the Emanation Pokémon.

"Yeah, dude. Despite what you are, you were able handle just fine." Scrafty added.

"Thank you." Riolu said. "That was my first battle actually."

"You don't say? That's even more impressive, little homie." Scrafty said as the three Pokémon continues to talk with each other.

Tyler watches with a smile as they're seen talking with Kurisu's Riolu.

"**_Perhaps a congratulations is in order. However... the worse has yet to come._**" The same voice returned as Tyler look around him.

'Who said that?' Tyler wondered before he puts together about what the voice had said to him and now. He then turns to his gun, which its gemstone is glowing. 'Did the voice comes from this gun?'

Unfortunately, the light on the gemstone dies down as he didn't get a respond.

'I guess it was the gun after all... Must have talk to me through telepathy.' Tyler noted as he still processing on how a gun can talk to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurisu asked him. "Were you thinking about something?"

"It's... not a big deal. Don't worry." Tyler answered.

"As much as I wanted to call you out for lying, I shouldn't pry." Kurisu replied him, surprising Tyler.

'Shit! She saw right through it!' Tyler thought.

"Sir Hero!" Everyone turn around and see the village elder and the villagers. The elder proceeds to bow towards the Shield Hero. "Thank you very much! Please accept our gratitude. There's no way we could've survive without your help and courage!"

"Same can be said with me." Kurisu said as the party turn towards her. "You helped protect this village. More than that, you saved us. For that, you have our thanks. I don't know about everyone else, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to reach out to us. We will gladly lend our assistance to our savior. At least, I will."

"Don't thank me." Naofumi replied with a scowl as he turn his back. "We were lucky, that's all."

"No." The man that was knocked out by a big zombie said. "If you and your party hadn't been here, we would never have been able to push those monsters back all on our own."

"We will never forget what've you done for us." The villager that tried to attack the big zombie added.

"Yeah, whatever." Naofumi said as the villagers leave him. Kurisu and Riolu was about to leave, but they were stopped.

"Hey." Tyler called Kurisu as she turn towards him. "You were... kinda great out there. Thanks for the help... I guess."

"No problem." Kurisu said as she remembered about earlier. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Oh right, that..." Tyler said before speaks up. "Are you from the Pokémon World? If so, where you from?"

"I'm kinda am." Kurisu answered. "From Japan."

"Japan? Are you sure?" Tyler asked. "Because when I asked this guy, who also from Japan by the way, he knows nothing about Pokémon." He then points towards Naofumi, who is talking with Raphtalia.

"You don't say?" Kurisu said. "So where are you from?"

"Lumiose City, Kalos." Tyler answered.

"Never heard of that." Kurisu said.

"What?" Tyler said in surprise.

"Man, this is so confusing!" Scrafty said as he have a hard time processing the information.

"From the way I see it, you come from a world just like this Hero." Hydreigon said. "Except that yours have Pokémon. Am I not wrong?"

"No, you nailed it right." Riolu replied.

"Hey, Tyler!" Tyler and his Pokémon turn around and see the Shield Hero calling him. "We're about to leave. Are you coming or what?"

"Coming!" Tyler said before he turns to Kurisu. "See you later, I guess?"

"Yup." Kurisu said as Tyler and his Pokémon depart with Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Shall we return with the others?" Riolu asked her.

"Yeah." Kurisu nodded. Just before she leave, she notices something lying on the ground. "What's this?" She wondered as she picked it up, revealing to be a strap. With a small Vivillon-like doll attach to it. After putting two things together, she deduced that this belonged to Tyler. "That Tyler guy must've dropped it."

"Should we go after them?" Riolu asked her trainer.

"We should. But later since we're so tired." Kurisu told her Pokémon. "We could go to the castle tonight after things are settled here."

"What for?" Riolu asked.

"I heard the knights that there's going to be a celebration banquet for the Heroes there." Kurisu answered. "There's a good chance they could be there."

"Okay then." Riolu nodded as they head back towards somewhere.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 3: Duel of Dishonor**

* * *

**That's it for today's chapter, I hope you like it!**

**For those who don't know, I have changed Vivillon a little bit. Check the previous chapter for it.**

**Special thanks to Coral the Leviathan for helping me with the creation of this chapter. As well as her OC, Kurisu Hanatabi.**

**That being said, comments and reviews are appreciated~!**


	3. Duel of Dishonor

**Just so you know, I have to hold back my anger when writing a certain part of this chapter. And you would be too. Especially that pervert and the bratty princess.**

**I'll make something clear... The Spear Hero is my least favorite character for a very good reason. As a matter of fact, I hate him the, same way I hate that redheaded bitch. At least, that's my opinion anyway**

**Just a little note that the color of gun's gemstone is magenta.**

**And one last thing... there's going to be surprising plot twist in the duel part.**

**With that said, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the OCs that appeared in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Duel of Dishonor_**

Later at night, many nobles and other people came to the castle for a banquet that commemorate the Heroes' triumph against the Wave. Several musicians are playing the appropriate song in the area as others are enjoying their feast. The king is at the top, facing towards the guests.

"Thanks to our Heroes, the battle was splendidly won!" The king said. "And tonight, we celebrate!" He then raised his cup of wine. "Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!"

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered as they all raised their cups in response to the king's statement.

Of course, not anyone enjoyed the celebration as much as everyone here. Sitting by the window was Naofumi, still scowling as usual.

'This is ridiculous.' Naofumi thought. 'I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the reward.'

"And the latest report said there are a very few casualties." A nobleman said as he gathered around not far from Naofumi.

"We all owe everything to our brave heroes." A noblewoman added.

"Well, I did my part." The mustached knight said. "I held my ground against a massive monster with my honor as a royal knight!"

'Yeah right.' Naofumi scoffed, knowing that the knight did absolutely nothing in fighting the big zombie.

"Somethin' wrong, Naofumi?" The Shield Hero turn around and see Tyler with an empty plate in his hands. "Not a fan of parties?"

"Not when it being held by that bastard of a king." Naofumi replied.

"I agree with you on that one." Tyler said. "There's something off about him... I can't put my finger on what."

"A little advice: Don't trust him no matter what." Naofumi said without looking at the Pokémon Trainer.

"You don't have to tell me to keep my guard up." Tyler replied before realizing there's something he wanted to ask of him. "Say, I've been thinking about this ever since that battle in Lute. That redhead skank... did she set you up or something?"

"It's none of your business!" Naofumi retorted harshly, surprising Tyler.

"Whoa, chill. There's no need to shout." Tyler assured him. "I was asking nicely, that's all."

"I could ask you why you called her a skank?" Naofumi asked.

"That's..." Tyler said as he stuttered around. He then sighed in defeat. "The only I can tell you is... I've met a girl like her once. From that day onward, I never look at women the same way ever again."

"You don't say..." Naofumi said as he sensed that Tyler's backstory is just as similar as him.

"To be honest..." Tyler said as he look up to the ceiling. "Telling you that lift the weight off my shoulder. I guess we're like peas in a pod, huh?"

"Whatever you say." Naofumi said, not caring about Tyler's statement. He's still skeptical about his party members being loyal to him since the last time he let someone into his party... it didn't end well for him. So, you can't really blame him for being cautious to his own party. 'Don't get the wrong idea, but I only sees you and Raphtalia as tools. You two will eventually turn your back on me just like everyone else.'

"Master Naofumi." The boys turn around and see Raphtalia, who was holding a glass. Speaking of which, she now looked slightly older and her attire changed as well, now having cream colored tunic with black lines. "The food here is amazing. You sure you don't want something to eat?"

"If you wanna eat, go ahead." Naofumi answered.

"I'd really like for you to join me-"

"I'll pass." He interrupted her, causing her sadly frown before she go towards somewhere.

"Simple no would've been sufficed, man." Tyler said, but he was ignored so the Pokémon Trainer decided to walk away to give him some space.

Naofumi then looked towards a description that appeared in front of him.

'So I can teleport people with me?' Naofumi thought. 'That would've come real handy before.'

"Are you sure you don't want some food?" Naofumi saw Raphtalia through the window's reflection as he turned towards her. "How about you try a little bit for me?"

"No thanks-" Naofumi refused before he was cut off when Raphtalia has a piece of cake near his mouth.

"Come on, try it. It's good, I promised." The demihuman insisted as Naofumi reluctantly eats the cake from the former's fork. "See?"

Tyler can't help but smile at this. However, the moment is ruined when he saw Motoyasu taking off one of his gloves.

"Oh no. What's that pervert want this time?" Tyler muttered as he saw the Spear Hero threw the glove towards Naofumi's feet.

"Naofumi." Motoyasu called as the aforementioned person turned towards him. "Let's fight."

Tyler can tell that when the first time he laid his eyes towards him, he'd be a pain in the ass later in the future. He then turned towards the redhead girl, who is smirking from behind the scenes.

'Damn slut. Don't make things harder than it already is!' Tyler thought with annoyed expression. 'You're goin' get yours, one way or another. I won't forgive what you did to him.'

"I've heard you made poor Raphtalia your slave." Motoyasu told him. "And you made her obey your every command."

"And what do you care?" Naofumi retorted.

"Watch your tone." Motoyasu retorted back with venom in his tone.

"Yeah, Raphtalia's my loyal slave." Naofumi answered. "So what's it to you?"

"You listen up! You can't be saying you think it's okay to enslave others!"

"Do you even hear yourself right?" Naofumi asked rhetorically. "In this crazy place, slavery is legal. And besides, she's been a great help to me."

"But we're Heroes in this world! We shouldn't behave like that here and you know it!" Motoyasu argued.

"Gee, I wonder who I got that from?" Naofumi deadpanned, causing Motoyasu to become furious. He then pointed his spear towards the Shield Hero.

"Let's do this." Motoyasu told him. "If I win, you'll set Raphtalia free!"

"And if I win?" Naofumi asked.

"Then it won't happen." Motoyasu answered. "And if it does happen, it will stay the same."

"Don't be such an idiot. As if I'd fight you." Naofumi then turned his back and began to leave.

"Buddy, wait up!" Tyler said as he gone after his friend.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia said as she followed him.

"I never thought he had a slave." Itsuki commented.

"How low can this guy be?" Ren added.

Clearly they don't know the truth.

Just as he about to go down to the second set of stairs, he was blocked by a knight.

"It has been brought to my attention..." The king said as he looked towards Naofumi. "You, a Hero, have been using a demihuman as your slave to fight for you! You have violated the customs! And that is incomprehensible!" He said before looking towards the girl with a smile, something Tyler immediately caught on.

'Shit! It's another setup by that skank again!' Tyler thought as he gritted. 'I should've known she's gonna start a shit with Naofumi.'

"You are to accept the duel right this moment!" The king threatened the Shield Hero. People started talking amongst themselves about Naofumi.

"Hey! They didn't need to fight! I'm with Master Naofumi out of my own free will-" Raphtalia said before a knight used his hand to stop her from talking and at the same time, taking her hostage.

"Hey!" Tyler said before the knights captured him as well. "What the hell!? Let me go, you assholes!"

"You leave them alone!" Naofumi said, seeing his party members got caught by the knights.

"Poor creature." The king said to Raphtalia. "You must've been placed under the Shield Hero's curse."

Raphtalia would object that statement. Unfortunately, she can't because her mouth was blocked by the knight.

"Curse!?" Tyler exclaimed angrily before he kicked the knights that hold him down. "Where did you get that idea!? Naofumi's not type of guy who would do that!"

"And you, young man? How can you be so sure?" The king asked with a glare. "You're nothing but a hired brute. Therefore, you're opinion on the matter is irrelevant."

"Hey, I'm maybe look like a delinquent but I'm a decent guy!" Tyler said before kicked down a knight. "Just because he has a slave, that doesn't mean he should get punished. And I'm starting to think that you have a petty grudge against Shield Hero in general! Not just him!"

"Don't take that tone with me! Learn your place, you insolent wretch!" The king snapped before two knights managed to get the best of the Tyler as he was pinned down to the floor.

"Tyler!" Naofumi called him.

"You better choose your actions wisely, Shield Hero." The king said. "Accept the duel or your accomplice and the slave shall be executed."

Naofumi couldn't help but growled at this predicament. Not only his slave was held hostage, but also his enforcer as well.

"There's no way you're getting out of this, you coward." Motoyasu said as he slowly come down.

"Just so you know, that is line meant for a true Hero, not a sex puppet like you!" Tyler remarked.

"Don't you dare mock Sir Motoyasu, you third rate thug!" The redhead girl said as she stomped him with her heel. Little did she know, Tyler's six pokeball shake around rapidly, implied that the Pokémon inside are pissed at the turn of the event. Each of them would come out and interfere if they could... but they couldn't since interfering would get them and everyone involved with Tyler more harm than good.

"Alright, fine!" Naofumi shouted, seeing no alternatives to handle the situation. "I'll accept your stupid duel! And I'm going to win it!"

"Are you sure?" The redhead girl asked in mocking tone. "Since that demihuman and the thug fight for you, you won't land a hit."

Naofumi could only growled as this predicament have gone from bad to worse.

* * *

(With Kurisu)

"That's weird." Riolu muttered as his eyes are glowing with blue energy.

"What did you find, Riolu?" Kurisu said as she done bandaging her left arm for some reason.

"Their auras seemed to move somewhere away from the castle. And that's not all.." The Emanation Pokémon said. "It seems both of Raphtalia and Tyler's auras are near two auras that I don't recognize. And the Shield Hero's aura is far from them."

Kurisu couldn't help but think that her new acquaintances may got themselves into trouble.

"Where are they now?" Kurisu asked. Just as Riolu was about to reply, they are passed by a pair of nobles.

"That Shield Hero was a wretch." The man said. "Who would've thought a Hero like him, owned a slave. A demihuman, no less."

"Then again, he is the Shield Hero after all." The woman said to the man. "I hope the Spear Hero defeated him in the duel."

Little did they know, Kurisu overheard their conversation.

"A duel, huh?" Kurisu said before she widened her eyes at the realization. "That means they're in some kind of a arena!"

"I know where they are, Kurisu." Riolu told his trainer.

"Lead the way, Riolu!" Kurisu said as she followed her Pokémon, who is running towards where the arena is.

* * *

(With Naofumi)

As soon as the door opens, he stepped through, revealing that he's in a coliseum-like place. The Shield Hero stepped into the ring where he saw his opponent and the redhead girl. He also saw both Raphtalia and Tyler, being tied down to a chair and having their mouths gagged.

"Sir Motoyasu! Best of luck!" The redhead girl cheered for the aforementioned Hero.

"Will do, Myne!" Motoyasu said while walking. He then stopped at his side of his arena as he faced towards Naofumi. "Remember the folktale about the Irresistible Spear and the Immovable Shield?" Motoyasu said as he twirled his spear around for awhile before stopping. "Naofumi! Be a man and admit defeat!"

Naofumi said nothing as he proceeded to change his shield to an appropriate form while Motoyasu did the same with his spear. Both sides are ready to engage with one another.

"Ready? Begin!" The referee shouted.

With no hesitation, Motoyasu proceeded to charge towards Naofumi with his spear before he jumped and thrust his spear towards his opponent, who blocked the strike. The Spear Hero decided to strike again and again, but all of his attacks are blocked.

"Not too bad. Guess the Shield Hero has a few moves." Motoyasu commented.

"You got that right." Naofumi replied, still blocking Motoyasu's spear with his shield. "So in this folktale battle between a spear and a shield... Did you know that the spear actually lost when it couldn't pierce the shield?" He continued before he mustered up his strength to push the Spear Hero back, though the latter simply jumped backwards.

His spear glowed as he aimed it towards Naofumi.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Motoyasu said as he thrust forward, causing several small projectile launched from it.

Naofumi did his best to try and dodge the assault, but he bleed on his left shoulder when one of the attacks hit him. This let him vulnerable to the rest of the projectile that caused to get on his knees. Raphtalia and Tyler would call out his name if it weren't for the fact that their mouths are gagged.

Naofumi then charged towards his opponent as he proceeded to punch Motoyasu in the gut with his shield. Being the Shield Hero, however, Naofumi was unable to land a significant damage to his opponent.

"Hehe~! He's trying to strike using the shield." The redhead girl stated smugly. "That'll never work-" She stopped herself when she saw something in Motoyasu.

"What!?" Motoyasu exclaimed as he looked down and saw an orange balloon monster biting his stomach.

"A balloon!? Used as a battle weapon!?" The redhead girl exclaimed.

Naofumi proceeded to unveil his torso, that is filled with several balloon monsters biting to him. It's fortunate that his armor protected him from all those bites. This earned him a surprised reaction from the audience as well.

"Tell me... What the hell are you up to?!" Motoyasu growled towards the Shield Hero.

"If it's true that I can't win, I'm gonna hurt you as much as I possibly can!" Naofumi replied before throwing one of the balloon monsters towards the Spear Hero.

"Like hell!" Motoyasu retorted before popping the monster. He twirled his spear a bit before aiming it towards his opponent. "Come on, Shield Hero! You're going to fight fair!" He then thrust forward, but Naofumi blocked it.

In a surprising twist, he turned his shield into the **Two Headed Dog Shield**, where there's the heads of the two headed dog monster on the center. The eyes of two headed dog heads glowed before it stretched forward to bite the spear, pushing Motoyasu in the process.

"Get off of me!?" Motoyasu exclaimed, never seeing anything like this attack before.

Then Naofumi changed his shield into the **Rope Shield** form.

"**Air Strike Shield!**" Naofumi said as shield shaped barrier appeared in front of him, but it was aimed horizontally before launched itself straight to his opponent's gut. This causes Motoyasu to spurt some saliva from him. Having no intention to let him up, Naofumi proceeded to shift his shield's form. "**Shield Prison!**" Naofumi shouted as some balloons monsters lunged towards the hapless Spear Hero before they are encased together in a metal sphere.

Inside the sphere, Motoyasu opened his eyes before he noticed the glowing red eyes around him. He didn't anticipate this attack at all.

"Hey! Stop that!" Motoyasu shouted as the sphere that trapped him shake around while he was mauled by the balloon monsters inside. "No! Hey! That hurts!"

"It can't be..." A woman muttered.

"At this rate, the Shield Hero might win." A man added.

"Naofumi and his shield have the upper hand." Itsuki commented as his friend next to him only responded with a "Hmm".

"Does that lowly Shield Hero think he can win against the Spear Hero?" Another woman said.

"Have you had no respect for the sanctity of a duel!?" A man mocked Naofumi.

"**_Hmph! Maybe they should look themselves in the mirror before saying that._**" The gun scoffed telepathically in Tyler's head.

Naofumi ignored those insults as he marched towards the spherical prison.

"I think it's time for you to admit defeat." Naofumi said. "Or do you want more embarrassment, tough guy?"

As soon as the sphere disappeared, Motoyasu was barely standing up as he used his spear to support himself.

"And why would I surrender now...?" Motoyasu retorted.

"All right, I see..." Naofumi said before he grinned towards his opponent. "So then..." He then grabbed two balloon monsters in each hand. "Guess I'll take aim at your "handsome" face and that precious manhood of yours!"

Motoyasu couldn't believe that his opponent would go to that extent.

"Might as well since I'm a cowardly cheater!" Naofumi declared as Motoyasu used his hands to brace for the former's attack. Unfortunately, he was struck by a wind type spell, causing him to be sent flying before landing on his side.

And the culprit was none other than that redheaded girl, whose right hand is glowing. And the girl looked at him with a mocking smile.

Tyler would curse her for an underhanded move but he could only muffled in anger. He's even more angry when he realized that the audience around him said nothing about the move she pulled.

'She has magic!?' Naofumi exclaimed in his head. As soon as he stood up, Motoyasu thrust his spear forward. Naofumi managed to dodge it, albeit narrowly. That was not that the end as Naofumi had to block every assault his opponent throw at him. At some point, however, he's forced to back away when Motoyasu broke through his defense.

The spear glowed before its wielder hoisted high as blue lightning suddenly appeared on the tip of the spear.

'Naofumi/Master Naofumi!' Tyler and Raphtalia screamed in the head, knowing that they can't talk.

"**Lightning Spear-**" Motoyasu shouted before he was struck by something, preventing the Spear Hero from landing a finishing blow as he tumbling down on the ground before he fell to his side.

"What's going on!?"

"Something interrupted the Spear Hero!"

"The hell...!?" Motoyasu muttered before he stood up and saw the one responsible... which was none other than Riolu.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Riolu commented.

"A bipedal raccoon!?" Motoyasu exclaimed.

"You're with that girl..." Naofumi said as he recognized seeing Riolu during the battle of Lute.

"So you guys can speak up when someone interrupts the Spear Hero, but not the Shield Hero? How daft can you guys be?" A familiar voice questioned as something... or someone entered the ring, and it was none other than Kurisu, with a glare on her face.

"Who are you!? How dare for a peasant like to interfere!" The king asked, but she simply ignored the so called "Wise King" she heard about.

"What is she up to...?" Naofumi wondered as he was able to recover thanks to her interference.

The young woman then raised her head as Riolu went to her side, still keeping her stern face.

"From the way I see it, this duel is over!" Kurisu announced. "The winner goes to the Shield Hero!"

"This is outrageous! The winner is obviously the Spear Hero!" A nobleman protested.

"I concur. Who do you think you are, deciding the winner of this duel!?" A noblewoman beside him added.

"Go back to where you came from, you country bumpkin!" Another nobleman insulted her.

"Silence!" The king shouted as the complaints of the audience died down. He then proceeded to look towards the trainer in villager's clothes with a stern look. "Tell me, village girl. What gave you the reason to believe that the Shield Hero should be the winner, instead of the Spear Hero?"

"I can give you one, simple answer..." Kurisu said with a serious look on her face. "I saw a certain someone used a wind type spell towards the Shield Hero when he's just about to claim victory." She then glanced towards the person responsible, which was Myne, with a angry look on her face. "Someone who would do whatever it takes to make the Shield Hero lose."

"Such nonsense!"

"That girl is absolutely deluded!"

"I saw no spell casted here!"

"You all can tell me whatever crap you're telling me..." Kurisu said, ignoring the audience's objections. "Because you all clearly saw it happened, but in the end, you chose to say nothing about it. Am I wrong?" She stated as the audience's voices died down, proving her point. "This duel is supposed to be fair."

"And what do you know about fair?" The king questioned her. "The Shield Hero used several underhanded tactics to obtain the advantages."

"That's because all he can do is to protect, not attack." Kurisu said to the king. "You forced the Shield Hero into a duel he can't possibly win. I'm pretty sure that it was you who told the audience to keep quiet."

"That's absurd-" The king scoffed before he was interrupted.

"I agreed with her." Ren said as he arrived at the ring with Itsuki. "I'm starting to think this duel's only purpose is to make Naofumi lose."

"The Sword Hero!?"

"Why would he side with that peasant!?"

"Me too." Itsuki chimed in. "And I'm pretty sure we know who attacked Naofumi from behind." The Bow Hero then turned towards the redheaded girl. "Isn't that right, Myne?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Myne replied, feigning ignorance. Something that wasn't go unnoticed by Kurisu.

'So it was her after all...' Kurisu thought with a glare, who had seen through Myne's lie. She then turned to Motoyasu. "And you! I thought you were smarter than this!" She scolded him before slowly approaching him. "Why you would challenge the Shield Hero to a duel that he wants no part of?"

"I have to do it!" Motoyasu answered with a serious look on his face. "If I don't, Raphtalia would suffer serving him because she's his slave-"

He didn't get to finish as Kurisu slapped the Spear Hero across his face.

Tyler and Raphtalia gasped at their acquaintance's actions. Especially the latter, who gladly to slapped the Spear Hero in the trainer in villager's clothing's place should Motoyasu win with no interruptions.

"How dense can you possibly be!?" Kurisu shouted angrily. "She clearly didn't ask for you to set her free! So don't go doing that without her consent!"

"And what do you know about that criminal? You're nothing a lowly country bumpkin!" Myne questioned.

"Actually, I do know." Kurisu countered. "When I fought alongside them during the Wave, I observed their fighting style. The way they cover each other's weak points during that battle... certainly proved that their relationship are more than a common master and slave one."

"But... it doesn't have to be her..." Motoyasu stated.

"Then riddle me this, Spear Hero..." Kurisu told him. "If you really are against slavery, then why you didn't do a thing against other slavemasters?"

This question left the Spear Hero speechless. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't figure out the most logical way to answer that riddle.

"That's because-"

"And if you did, then you probably have one of this!" Kurisu interrupted before she ripped the bandages off her left arms, revealing a whip scar that she may have gotten earlier.

Seeing it made the Heroes and some of the audience, as well as Tyler and Raphtalia, to widened their eyes in shock.

"It's just a scar. What's so important about that?" Myne scoffed.

"I got this scar recently when I was protecting a young demihuman from his master." Kurisu said before she wrapped the bandages back. "I had to "re-educate" the slavemaster so that he wouldn't abuse his slave again." She said before glaring daggers towards the Spear Hero. "If you believed that the Shield Hero is just like what everyone said, then you were clearly the one who don't know anything about him."

"Don't you dare speaking like that to Sir Motoyasu, you poor villager!" Myne told Kurisu. "Who do you think you are, to side with that Shield Devil over the Spear Hero!?"

"Shield Devil?" Kurisu repeated, raising a brow at Myne's statement. "Last I remember, there are no devils in this room. This sacred duel is between two heroes. One who uses the spear and the other who uses a shield. Where in here is a devil?"

"The Devil here is obviously that Shield Hero!" The king told the young woman. "After all, that insolent wretch have tried to rape my daughter!"

"He what?" Kurisu said with widened eyes.

"It's true! He would've absolutely raped me if I didn't call Sir Motoyasu and the others for help. Don't you see? I'm the victim here!" Myne said in innocent tone.

"And I assure you, miss. I can back up that claim." Motoyasu added.

Kurisu narrowed her eyes at this piece of information, in which Naofumi noticed.

'She's going to believe them...!' Naofumi thought with fear on his face. Unbeknownst to him, his negative feeling brought rise of an unknown dark power. 'It won't be long before she turn her back on me like everyone else! And soon, I'll lose everything like before-'

"Naofumi, was it? Did that really happen?" Naofumi snapped out of his thoughts before looking towards the female Pokémon Trainer, who asked him. The Shield Hero realized that the question was asked directly to him. And the dark energy that gathered around disappeared.

"Of course it did! That's what we're trying to tell you!" Motoyasu butted in. "Naofumi is supposed to be a Hero and yet-" He didn't get to finish when Riolu struck him with a Force Palm to the gut, blowing him back. This action shocked everyone.

"I believe that Kurisu was talking to him, not you." The Emanation Pokémon said.

The female Pokémon Trainer nodded at her partner Pokémon in gratitude before she turned back towards Naofumi.

"So, did it happen?" Kurisu questioned the Shield Hero once again. "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"You'll... help me?" Naofumi repeated as he widened his eyes after hearing there's still someone out there, willing to reach out to him. Not only did she and that raccoon like creature, which he started to believe to be a Pokémon just like Tyler's team, stop Motoyasu from finishing this duel that he was forced to take part in, but the young woman in front of him was actually willing to hear his side? When no one else would? Realizing that he was taking a while to answer, he finally spoke his piece. "No, I didn't. I was never drunk on that night to begin to with."

Kurisu then looked into his eyes. If there was one thing people should know about her, it would be that she's a living lie detector. She can detect any lie a person tells, no matter how small. It was something she had developed since childhood due to her... unfortunate circumstance. And from what she can see from Naofumi, she didn't detect any lies from him at all. Kurisu can now believe that Naofumi's telling the truth.

She then proceeded to look towards Myne.

"And you. You said that he undoubtedly raped you, and that you were so frightened that you ran to that Spear Hero for help. Is that true?" Kurisu questioned the princess.

"Why are you even asking me that? Of course it's true!" Myne answered. "I was frightened at that time! Not to mention felt helpless against him! You're a girl too, aren't you? Surely you would've done the same thing!"

Kurisu then processed those words that comes out of Myne's mouth as she looked towards the girl in the eyes. Then, the female Pokémon Trainer proceeded to approach the princess before the former placed her hand on the latter's shoulder.

"You're right," she said, to Naofumi's shock. "As a girl, if there's one thing we can never tolerate, it's being taken advantage of."

Smirks were formed on the nobles and the king's faces, as a smile did form on Myne's, who was smirking on the inside.

"However... There is one thing I do not ever tolerate as a person, no matter who does it..." All of a sudden, Myne felt her body go light. Next thing she knew, the princess was slammed to the ground and she found herself being pinned down the Pokémon Trainer in villager's clothing. Kurisu focused her grip on the lying princess's left arm. "I don't like being lied to."

As the she said that, the sound of bone snapping can be heard, causing Myne to scream in pain. This caused surprised reactions from everyone.

"Myne!" Motoyasu shouted in worry as the some of the audience have mixed expressions.

"How dare you do that to my daughter!" The king said furiously. "Guards!"

In a matter of seconds, Kurisu and Riolu was surrounded by the royal knights. Kurisu proceeded to stood up.

"You're calling the guards because I dislocated her arm, but no punishment is to come to this liar for interrupting the sacred duel? Princess or not, there are lines that even she cannot cross."

"But that doesn't mean you can snap her arms!" The king said.

"The fact that you seem to be favoring her so much to even look the other way when she casted some magic on the Shield Hero when he was winning this duel says it all! You're no king; you're not fit to rule if you take only one side that is your own lying daughter!"

Naofumi can't help but to feel impressed about the girl's amazing feat.

"Don't you speak ill of His Majesty, you insolent village girl!" The mustached knight said. "I have no qualms of killing you, right here right now if you don't let go of Princess Malty."

"Go ahead." Kurisu said before one or her hand grab Myne's right arm. "I dare you."

"Please, no!" Myne begged her.

The king was truly ran into a dead end. He could kill this insolent stranger, but that would cost her daughter getting her other arm snapped as well as proving thar girl's point. As it pained him to ask his knights to stand down, but he knew better than to make an irrational decision, especially when it involves his family.

"Knights, stand down." The king ordered.

"But Your Majesty, she-"

"I said stand down!" The king ordered loudly, causing the knights lowered their weapons.

"Smart move there, king." Kurisu told him. "Wouldn't want your daughter to lose both her arms, would you? Even if they can get all healed up?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, girl. I only did it in order to avoid the worst possible scenario." The king replied.

"Then I guess I don't need to do punish this liar any longer." Kurisu said as she let go of Myne, who immediately got helped back up by a knight.

"However..." The king said with a stern tone. "This doesn't change the fact that you interfere with the duel. Therefore, There will be a rematch at once!" He said as the audience started talking amongst themselves. "And nothing you say will change my mind."

"Sure. Why not? It's not like it will change anything." Kurisu accepted, shocking the heroes except Motoyasu, who grinned. "That being said, instead of having the Shield Hero fight, why not have one of his party members do the fighting in his place?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?!" Mononashi questioned as he frowned. "I still have a score to settle with him. I need to make that bastard wished he never enslaved Raphtalia. Not to mention him raping Myne."

"For one thing, I noticed he was only fighting with his shield. And by fighting, I mean defending. " Kurisu explained. "What sort of 'sacred duel' is this suppose to be if only one side is able to attack? That is... Unless if you want to get chomped by those balloons again."

Motoyasu could only cringed at her statement. Sure, those balloon monsters are weak, but they can be troublesome when they ganged up on him. Especially in that enclosed space.

"Speaking of which, how is that even a sacred duel in the first place?! If Naofumi hadn't thought things through before this whole thing started, he wouldn't have lost because you were strong; it would be because you put him at a disadvantage in the first place!" The girl continued. "And you call yourself a Hero?

"She does have a point there." Itsuki commented as Ren nodded with him.

"Even so-" Motoyasu said before he was interrupted.

"Fine." The king said, shocking everyone except Kurisu and Riolu. "I shall accept those terms."

"Papa! You can't be serious!?" Myne told him, holding her broken arm.

"Looks like there's someone that needs to be "reminded"... Well?" Kurisu remarked as she looked towards Myne. Her look alone made the princess to back off. "That's what I thought."

"Well, who do you think will fight in the Shield Hero's place?" The king questioned her.

"Easy. This guy." Kurisu answered, pointing her finger towards Tyler, who gasped in surprise.

"Very well." The king said, just before he issued an order though...

"Oh. One more thing..." Kurisu said before looking towards Raphtalia. "You better released her too."

"And why should I do that?" The king asked.

"From the way I see it, you've been treating her as a prize, an object. Demihuman or not, she should be treated with due respect." Kurisu explained. "Either that or we can consider this rematch cancelled."

"Fine." before motioned one of the knights next to him to carried out Kurisu's demands.

* * *

After releasing their restraints, Tyler and Raphtalia was escorted to the ring. Though Ren and Itsuki returned to their seats.

"I guess I should to thank you for helping us out." Tyler told the female Pokémon.

"Save it until you defeated the Spear Hero." Kurisu replied.

"Right." Tyler said before looking at the aforementioned Hero with a serious look. "I got something I'd like to say to that turd." He proceeded to take a step forward.

"So you'll be the one who I'll be fighting?" Motoyasu asked with a smirk. "This is fine. You're going to pay for threatening me and Myne the other day."

"Oh boo hoo. Cry me a river, mark." Tyler mocked him. "Also, I don't think you understand something here."

"And what's that?" Motoyasu questioned, raising a brow.

"If we're gonna do this..." Tyler said before he pulled out a pokeball. "We're gonna do this, my way! Dunsparce, I choose you!" He then threw his pokeball as a Pokémon came out from it.

"What is that!?"

"What manner of magic is that?"

Appearing before Tyler was a serpentine Pokémon with a primarily yellow body, blue underside, and blue-and-cream-striped back. Its head is round with a wide mouth extending under its jowls and curving up toward the middle of its face. Its chin is blue with two rounded prongs. Its eyes—round and rimmed with blue—are kept closed, revealing its cream-colored eyelids. On its upper back are two small, white, bird-like wings split into two sections each. Its body ends in a striped, drill-like tail.

"I'm ready when you are, Tyler!" The newcomer told his trainer.

Everyone except Tyler was flabbergasted at the Pokémon that just appeared..

"What... the hell is this thing supposed to be?" Motoyasu questioned, clearly flabbergasted of the creature in front of him.

"Your opponent." Tyler answered. "Yeah, it's kinda odd when I say it like that, but trust... I meant what I said."

The audience proceeded to burst in laughter at the sight.

"Did that fool actually think he can win against the Spear Hero with that weak monster?" Myne mocked, also laughing at towards the Pokémon.

"Balloon is one thing, but that..." Motoyasu said, couldn't stop laughing. "That thing couldn't possibly hurt me."

"Is he really going to use that?" Naofumi, raised an eyebrow at Tyler's choice of Pokémon. "More importantly, what is that? A Pokémon?"

"It's a Dunsparce." Kurisu stated.

"Dunsparce?" Raphtalia repeated.

"A Normal type Pokémon that usually flees when they see a person." Kurisu explained. "Because of that, not many are lucky in finding this Pokémon. To be honest, I never seen one myself until now."

"This is going to end badly." Naofumi muttered, fearing what would happen if Tyler lose.

"Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up while you still can, mark." Tyler said. "You'd be surprised how powerful my friend is."

"I'd believe when I see it." Motoyasu said before he twirled his spear around for a bit. "I'll end this in ten seconds."

"Hmph. This is should be over in three seconds." The king scoffed, knowing how this duel will end.

"The duel between the Spear Hero and one of the Shield Hero's party members is about to go underway." The referee shouted. "The winner is decided when combatants from neither sides is unable to battle."

'Huh. It's been awhile I battled like this.' Tyler thought. 'It feels good to be back.'

"He's done for." Itsuki commented. "There's no way he'll able to win using that thing."

"That maybe, but..." Ren said before he noticed the seriousness in Tyler's eyes. "I had a feeling he put faith in that little monster."

"What made you say that?" The Bow Hero asked his friend.

"Just watch, trust me." The Sword Hero answered.

"Ready? Begin!" The referee shouted.

"I'll end this with one strike!" Motoyasu said arrogantly as his spear is covered in red energy. "**Air Strike Javelin!**" He shouted before throwing the glowing spear towards Dunsparce.

"Roll to your left, Dunsparce!" Tyler commanded.

"On it!" Dunsparce replied before the Land Snake Pokémon rolled to his left, avoiding the attack.

"What!?" Motoyasu exclaimed, flabbergasted that his attack missed.

"It's our turn, now!" Tyler said before extending one of his hand. "Dunsparce, you use **Thunderbolt!**"

"Let's see if you like this!" Dunsparce said before he jumped high in the air.

The audience as well as the princess and the other heroes were in awe about the display they were seeing.

This was just the beginning as Dunsparce's body began to be surrounded with electricity before shooting a bolt of yellow electricity towards Motoyasu.

"Crap!" Motoyasu cursed as he was struck by the attack. He didn't expect for small creature like Dunsparce could attack him with a lightning bolt.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Myne called as her father and the audience couldn't believe what they're seeing. Even Naofumi was impressed. Sure, he saw three of Tyler's Pokémon battling first hand, but he didn't think that something as small as his Dunsparce could do the same feat.

"Damn it..." Motoyasu said, gritted his teeth as saw Dunsparce landed on the ground safely. "How can something so small can inflict so much damage?"

"The thing is, it's not the size of his body that you should worry about..." Tyler told the Spear Hero. "It's the size of his strength."

Kurisu couldn't help but nodded at that word of wisdom. And that's meant certainly something coming from someone who looked like a delinquent.

"Tch. Get real, pal." Motoyasu said with disbelief look on his face. "That was simply a fluke. I was going easy on it, that's all."

"Keep telling yourself that and see where that gets you." Tyler remarked. "Now, Dunsparce! Use **Coil!**"

As Tyler said that, his Dunsparce proceeded to coiled its body around, causing him to be covered with rising red aura as it disappeared soon after.

"What did Dunsparce do just now?" Raphtalia wondered, and so did Naofumi as well.

"That move is **Coil**." Kurisu answered. "It's a move that increases the user's Attack, Defense, and Accuracy."

"That was pretty smart move on his part." Riolu commented. "Considering who Dunsparce is up against."

"This is where I get serious!" Motoyasu said before it the tip of his spear glowed. "**Chaos Spear**-" Just before he initiate the attack, he suddenly felt himself being paralyzed as he sees some static electricity around his body, canceling the attack.

"What... happened to me?!" Motoyasu exclaimed.

"Paralysis? When did he get that?" Raphtalia asked.

"It's around when Dunsparce used Thunderbolt." Riolu explained in Kurisu's place. "Some Electric type moves like **Thunderbolt** have a small chance of inflicting paralysis."

"Then again, I think it's because of Dunsparce's ability." Kurisu said.

"Ability?" It was Naofumi's turn to ask.

Kurisu nodded at the Shield Hero's question. "From the looks of it, This Dunsparce has the ability called Serene Grace. It's an ability that increases the likelihood of the moves' additional effects."

"He's actually pretty good." Itsuki commented.

"I can tell he's very experienced with this." Ren told him, also impressed at Tyler's style.

"From what I witnessed from your rigged duel with Naofumi, you were quite fast with your attacks." Tyler told the Spear Hero. "So now, I know just the way to beat you."

"So what if I got paralysis? I can still fight!" Motoyasu said before he charged towards Dunsparce with his spear in hand and thrust his spear forward towards the Pokémon. While it didn't really impaled him, Dunsparce felt some damage as he sent flying backwards albeit not far. Fortunately due to his increased Defense thanks to **Coil**, the damage wasn't fatal.

"Damn it. That thing's more resilient than I thought." Motoyasu muttered.

"Dunsparce! Are you okay?" Tyler asked his battling Pokémon.

"I'm fine." The Land Snake Pokémon replied.

"There's more where that came from!" Motoyasu said as he was prepared to thrust his spear again. Unfortunately for him, Dunsparce knew better than to fell for the same attack twice as he dodged the attack.

"Tch. What a slippery monster." Myne muttered, growing annoyed at Dunsparce not losing when he was supposed to.

"Dunsparce! Intercept him with **Drill Run!**" Tyler ordered.

"Okay!" Dunsparce said as he dodged Motoyasu's thrust before jumping in the air and aimed his drill-shaped towards the Hero. Then, it lunged towards his opponent tail first before spinning like a drill.

"As if I let that happen!" Motoyasu said as he thrusted his spear forward to counter **Drill Run**. As the move made contact with the spear, the Spear Hero was doing everything he can to deflect the attack should the opportunity rises. Unfortunately, he was unable hold the attack any longer, causing the attack to nailed him in the gut. The effect of the move caused him to be sent flying backwards before tumbling down on the ground.

"How is this possible!?" Myne asked with disbelief.

Tyler proceeded to glare towards the downed Spear Hero.

"That's one for Naofumi." Tyler said as the Motoyasu proceeded to stand up.

"I don't understand..." Motoyasu said while glaring towards Dunsparce, who was doing the same. "Why am I losing... to a weak looking monster like that!?"

"That's the power of a Pokémon for you. Not like you'd understand anyway." Tyler told him. "Looks like there's no need to keep up with this charade any longer. Use **Coil!**"

"I'll end this with one shot!" Dunsparce said as he coiled his body around again, causing the Land Snake Pokémon to be enveloped with rising red energy.

"That's my line, you stupid monster." Motoyasu said before he hoisted his spear high, causing a blue lightning bolt suddenly appeared on the tip of the spear. "This is the part where you lose!"

"Not today! If anyone's losing, it's gonna be you!" Tyler said before extending his hand one more time. "Finish him with **Last Resort!"**

Dunsparce proceeded to jump high in the air before being covered with a golden aura. Then he formed a large, yellow energy sphere in front of his mouth.

"This is the end! **Lightning Spear!**" Motoyasu shouted before he thrusted his spear forward, causing a stream of blue electricity to be launched towards Dunsparce, who replied by shooting the sphere.

Unfortunately for Motoyasu, the Last Resort move cut through his attack. He widened his eyes in shock right before the sphere hit him, causing an explosion where the Spear Hero stood.

"Did that will do it?" Tyler muttered as he stared forward, hoping that attack got him.

"What attack was that?" Raphtalia asked Kurisu.

"That... was **Last Resort**." Kurisu said as she too was surprised. "As the name suggest, it's a move that can only be used when the user have used the other three moves at least once."

Once the dusts, created by the explosion, subsided, they then saw Motoyasu lying on the ground, unconscious.

"U-Uh..." The referee said, also flabbergasted at seeing a Hero lose before he snapped himself out of thought that he was supposed to announce the winner. "R-Right! The Spear Hero is lost. The winner goes to a member of the Shield Hero's party!"

The audience, the king, and his daughter couldn't believe that a small monster like was able to defeat the Spear Hero. This wasn't supposed to be happened.

"That... That small Pokémon of his actually won...?" Naofumi muttered as he couldn't believe what he just saw. 'How powerful these Pokémon can be?'

"That was a great job, Dunsparce." Tyler said as he knelt down to his Pokémon eye level before patting his head.

"It was nothing." Dunsparce replied. "I'm glad I was able to teach that bully a lesson."

"That you did." Tyler said before pulling out Dunsparce's pokeball. "Now you take a good rest." He then returned the Land Snake Pokémon back into his pokeball, then he put said ball away.

He then proceeded to approach Naofumi.

"Well, dude. I won." Tyler told his friend.

"So you did." Naofumi replied.

"Now that you've won, we shouldn't waste our time in this place any longer." Kurisu said with Riolu.

"Good idea. I just had enough of this bullshit anyway." Tyler said as they all left the coliseum while the king and the audience were still in shock about the outcome of the duel.

* * *

As they walking towards somewhere, Naofuni couldn't help but to think about something. Something that's been bothering him during the rematch.

"Hey, Tyler..." Naofumi called him.

"Yeah?" The male Pokémon Trainer replied. "If you got something to ask, then by all means, fire away."

"Back before we fought the Wave..." Naofumi began. "When you said that... was it all true?"

"Of course it was, man." Tyler said with a smile. "I meant what I said." He then turned towards Raphtalia. "Same can be said to her too. Right, Raphtalia?"

"Yeah." Raphtalia nodded in agreement. "Even if the world is against you, Master Naofumi. We will always stand beside you."

For the longest time, he's been waiting for someone to say those. No... he heard those similar words before. He just didn't hear it clearly. He couldn't help but to smile genuinely for the first time in a while. While he's not blessed with offensive powers like the other three Heroes, he was blessed with companions that would stand beside him to the very end.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me..." Tyler said before he turned to Kurisu. "I thought you were in Lute, helping with the rebuilds. So what brought you here?"

"You know, I've been wondering about the same thing too." Raphtalia chimed in.

"Oh yeah. I think one of you..." Kurisu said before she pulled out the Vivillon plush strap. "Dropped this."

"That's..." Tyler said before he turned away with blushes on his cheeks. "I-I see you had that on you."

"So it was you." Kurisu said as she looked at the strap. "From the looks of it, this was done handmade."

"You could tell?" Tyler wondered.

"It's quite obvious." Kurisu replied before she handed him the item.

"Thanks again... I guess." Tyler said before putting the strap away. "Actually, I didn't think I catch your name."

"Oh. I guess we didn't introduce ourselves." Kurisu said before she cleared her throat. "I'm Kurisu. Kurisu Hanatabi. Nice to meet you, Tyler." She then glanced towards Riolu. "And this is Riolu, my partner Pokémon."

"Nice meet to meet you." Riolu greeted.

"So you're a Pokémon? I didn't expect that!" Raphtalia said.

Tyler proceeded to pull out his Pokédex in order to find out about Riolu.

**_"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. A Fighting type. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."_**

"I take it that's how you track us down?" Naofumi said.

"That's right." Kurisu answered.

"When I first saw you, your aura is filled with sadness and hate." Riolu stated. "But now, I can see that you're feeling better now."

"It sure was." Raphtalia said, happy that she get to be with her master.

"You know, I need to be get going now. I'm already past my curfew as is." Kurisu told them.

"Okay then. Be careful on your back!" Tyler greeted them.

"We will." Kurisu said as she and Riolu went home towards Lute.

Tyler then turned to Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Now what should we do next?" Tyler asked them.

"We should turn in. It's getting very late now." Naofumi told him.

"Sure." Both Tyler and Raphtalia said in unison before they went back to the inn they were staying to catch some sleep.

* * *

After several hours of sleeping, the trio went out as they're currently having sandwiches that Raphtalia made for breakfast while looking at the scenery.

"Welp, down the hatch!" Tyler said before he took a bite on the sandwich. "Oh! This is so good! It's hard to believe that you made this all by yourself!"

"I'm glad you like it." Raphtalia said before Naofumi stared at her.

"Hey, Raphtalia... is it really you?" Naofumi asked her, causing the demihuman to raised an eyebrow. "Guess I need some time to get used this."

"Took you long enough to notice, dude." Tyler said before he turned towards Raphtalia. "Not that I'm not curious about that too. You've grown quite a lot in span of a week. How's that even possible anyway?"

Raphtalia smiled before she turned to the view. "It is sudden, but when demihumans level up as childrens, they became instant grownup in blink of an eye." She explained. "That's why we're seen as animals. Always abused and discriminated against."

"So you're like a Pokémon, huh?" Tyler muttered while eating his sandwich. He then turned to Naofumi. "Dude, you should try this. This's so good."

"Yeah. Give it a bite, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia insisted as Naofumi looked towards his sandwich before taking a bite off it. As he did that, the Shield Hero gasped in surprise that left him daze for a while.

"Is there something wrong, Master Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with the sandwich?" Tyler also asked.

"I... can actually taste it!" Naofumi said before taking another bite.

Seeing this made two of his party members to smile, especially Raphtalia, who blushed happily.

"Let's make a deal: To eat lots of delicious food from now, okay?" Raphtalia said as she and Tyler saw their leader shed tears of joy due to able to taste food again.

"Master Naofumi..." Raphtalia called Naofumi.

"Yeah?" The Shield Hero responded.

"Let's do the best we can." Raphtalia said before she grab ahold of his hands as they all look at each other.

"I'm feeling like the third wheel of this relationship." Tyler muttered with a sweatdrop before he grinned. "Guess we're not bunch of lost causes after all." He added as he could say bright days ahead of them.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 4: Birds of a Feather**

* * *

**That's a wrap for today's chapter.**

**With the inclusion of Tyler and Kurisu, I had to alter the plot a little to suit for this story.**

**There will be another Pokémon Trainer hailed from Tyler's world. And he/she will make an appearance later in this story.**

**One last thing... the review section is not meant for asking about how long will I update my stories. If you want to ask that, please PM me.**

**Comments and reviews are acceptable~!**


	4. Birds of a Feather

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Here's the chapter that you all have been waiting for! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero or Pokémon. I only own Tyler, my OC. Kurisu Hanatabi belongs to Coral the Leviathan.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Birds of a Feather_**

(Somewhere, ?)

A purple haired woman was dressing herself up with the help of several maids in the room.

"Is that what the king has been up to?" The woman asked to a masked figured by the window, kneeling towards her.

"He has apparently." The masked figure replied. "I'm sure Princess Malty must've talked him into it."

"How's the Shield Hero, holding up?" The woman asked another question.

"He procured a demihuman slave from a slave trader a while ago." The masked figure explained. "He also gained an ally of a young man who can summon creatures through a small white and red balls, one of which have defeated the Spear Hero in a duel. I believed that they were called "Pokémon" by the young man."

"Is that so?" The woman said with a smile. "That's a relief, I must say." That smile soon turned into a frown. "However... News of Melromarc summoning of the Four Cardinal Heroes is made no small impact on the kingdom as well as others. We must prevent our neighbors from meddling with our affairs, no matter what it may take."

"Never fear, my lady." The masked figure replied. "We'll continue keep a watchful eye on the events at the capital."

"I'm counting on you." The woman said as the masked figure took her leave.

* * *

(In the castle of the capital)

Naofumi and his party were then called to come to the castle in order to receive the reward from the king. Apparently, the other three Heroes and their party were also there.

"As a reward for his efforts during the Wave and for fulfilling my request, Master Motoyasu will receive 4,000 silvers." The king stated as one of his servant handed said Hero the bag of money. "Young Masters, Itsuki and Ren, will receive 3,800 silvers." He continued as they have their reward money received. "Finally, I've set aside 500 silvers for the Shield Hero." Naofumi proceeded to reach out to the bag of money in front of him. "However, due to the offset of the rematch and the medical fee to heal my daughter, he will not receive the reward at this time."

Naofumi proceeded to get angry at the king.

'Rematch and medical fees?' Tyler thought angrily. 'What a cheap bastard! I think he's still salty of seeing his favorite Hero lost to Dunsparce.'

"Wait a second! That's not gonna fly!" Itsuki interfered as everyone turned to him. "First, The rematch wouldn't happen if you didn't rigged the first duel and let Naofumi win in the first place. Second, I don't think you need to charge on healing some broken bones. Lastly, this isn't exactly a fair play if you refused to pay him up."

"Yeah, that's right." Ren chimed in, glancing towards Motoyasu. "If you followed the rules, Naofumi would've won the duel and there's no need for a rematch."

"What are you talking about!?" Motoyasu exclaimed, oblivious to the fact. "I was clearly winning against Naofumi."

"Yeah. Sir Motoyasu was winning..." Myne, whose real name is Malty, added while she had her left arm bandaged. "The Shield Hero's the only one with the monsters inside of him."

"He only does that because he has no means of dealing damage himself." Tyler countered with a serious look. "You cheated by firing a magic spell on Naofumi just as he close to winning."

"Then, what about that weak looking monster of yours?" Myne retorted. "There's no way something like that could possibly beat one of Cardinal Heroes!"

"You say like that because you're still salty about the rematch." Tyler told the lying princess. "Keep whining, or I'll call that girl again here to break your other arm!"

This caused Malty to cringed at that very thought.

"And let's not forget that it was the Shield Hero and his party was the one who saved Lute Village during the Wave, not the knights." Ren reminded as Tyler nodded in agreement. "It's only fair that he needed to be compensated as well."

Malty clicked her tongue at this before her father stopped her from lashing out.

"Fine. I shall afford the minimum agreed amount." The king relented. "But there will be nothing else."

Naofumi proceeded to swipe the money from the servant's hand, not liking the king's attitude towards him.

"Well, you have it. So begone already!" The king told the Shield Hero.

Just when Naofumi was about to rant, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and see Tyler.

"I'm pissed at them as much as you do, but we shouldn't waste anymore of our precious time talking to these clowns." Tyler told him, causing Myne and her father offended by the former's remark.

"I agreed with Tyler, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia said as she glared towards the two royalties. "We should be going now."

Naofumi couldn't help but to smile as his companion's willingness to stick up with him, despite the odds.

"Come on, you two. Let's go!" Naofumi told them as he turned around and walk away from the king.

"Right!" Raphtalia said as she followed her master.

"Right behind you, man." Tyler added before he caught up with them as they leave the castle.

After leaving the castle, Naofumi and the others proceeded to head somewhere.

"So what's our next stop?" Tyler asked Naofumi.

"There's something I needed to do with Raphtalia." Naofumi told him. "There's a place I know who can help me deal with that problem."

"Okay." Tyler nodded as Raphtalia was curious about what her master wanted to do with her.

* * *

(At the slave market)

"Wait, you want to keep the Slave Crest?" Naofumi asked with disbelief. Shortly after arriving at the place, they were met with the slave merchant that sold Raphtalia to Naofumi, The Shield Hero asked the merchant to remove the Slave Crest on Raphtalia since there was no need for it. However, the demihuman refused to have her crest removed.

"Why not, Raphtalia?" Tyler asked her. "That way, no one won't treat you like a slave anymore."

"Even so, I'd like to keep it." Raphtalia replied. "I think of it as a symbol of your fate in me."

"If you say so..." Naofumi said before looking at the bottle next to him. Getting curious, Naofumi picked the bottle up and pour the liquid down to the gemstone of his shield. This allowed him to be notified a new form of the shield.

"**Slave User Shield**, huh?" Naofumi muttered.

"Gimme some of that." Tyler said before his friend handed him the bottle as the former proceeded to pour the bottle down to the gemstone of his gun, causing him to be notified about the form called "**Slave User Gun**". "I wonder what it can do?"

Naofumi noticed Raphtalia pouting for some reason. "Raphtalia, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Raphtalia said before she turned away, causing the Shield Hero to be confused by her behavior. For Tyler, he could take guess of Naofumi's obliviousness towards Raphtalia's feelings.

"Oh boy. He still has a long way to go." Tyler muttered before putting his gun away.

"I'm amazed!" The slave merchant complimented as he took a closer look at Raphtalia. "To think you've help this scrawny bag of bones grow so much at such a short time." He added. "You could get 20 gold pieces if she was a virgin."

"But I am a virgin!" Raphtalia told him, but she was ignored.

"Then 35 gold pieces!" The man said to Naofumi.

"Wow, 35 gold pieces." Naofumi said as Raphtalia continued to fumed at this while Tyler simply sweatdrop.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia called him before Naofumi noticed a case full of eggs. Each of the eggs have markings on them.

"What's that?" Naofumi asked as Tyler and Raphtalia looked towards the case as well

"That is a Monster Egg lottery." The man explained. "For 100 silvers, I guaranteed at least a Filolial. You'll win a monster trip that will double in value if you take care of it properly!"

"A Filolial?" Naofumi and Tyler questioned in unison.

"Yes. I'm sure you two must have seen them before." Raphtalia chimed in. "They're those gigantic birds everywhere that pulls people's carriages around."

"So that's what they're called huh?" Tyler muttered as he remembered seeing several Filolials around the kingdom. The weirdest part is that those Filolials were staring at him briefly before they move on.

"That's certainly something." Naofumi said.

"And that's not all! If you hit the jackpot, you'll win a Dragon!" The man added. "And need I remind you, that beast worth 20 gold pieces!"

"It's this like a gatcha game?" Naofumi commented, couldn't help but to feel a similarity towards a game he was familiar with.

"What's a gatcha game?" Raphtalia asked, having heard of her master's comment.

"It's nothing." Naofumi assured her before the slave merchant approached him.

"So what will it be? You want to give it a go?" The man asked the Shield Hero with anticipation.

* * *

(Later on...)

"You know, you shouldn't waste money like that, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia told her master, who had a egg in his hands. Apparently, Naofumi ended up buying the egg.

"Raphtalia's got a point there, dude." Tyler chimed in. "We can't afford to waste 'em because of that cheap geezer limiting our budget."

"True, but after thinking for awhile, I figured it wasn't fair for you two do the fighting." Naofumi told them.

"I fight just fine, thank you very much!" Raphtalia argued.

"Though he had a point there." Tyler commented. "We could use a non-Pokémon creature to fight."

"See? He gets it." Naofumi said to her slave.

"At any rate, you shouldn't loosen our purse strings so much." Raphtalia advised him as they arrived in front of a shop.

"Yeah yeah, fine." Naofumi said before they entered the shop.

* * *

"I have lots of relative in Lute Village." The shopkeeper said as he had presented them a grimoire as soon as he saw them entering his shop. "They're the ones who asked me to help you out here."

"Do you think it's someone you saved back then?" Raphtalia questioned her master.

"You got me." Naofumi simply said. He was just as surprised as anyone here.

"This grimoire has recipes for finer medicines than the ones you bring me." The man explained. "Use it. It's yours."

However, Naofumi couldn't seem to understand of what was written there.

"Thanks, but I can't read this word's language." Naofumi said.

"There's also something else you need to know. The old hag at the magic shop was asking to see you." The shopkeeper told him. "It's for a similar reason. She said you helped her grandkid out in that Lute Village battle."

* * *

(At the magic shop)

"You have a rare affinity for healing and support magic, Shield Hero." A woman with a witch hat told him. Fortunately, the magic shop isn't too far from the medicine shop they were previously in. She was had her hands near a crystal ball. "The young man here has an affinity for lightning magic, they're known for one of the best offensive magic." The woman told Tyler before she turned to Raphtalia. "And the young lady here has affinities for light and dark magic. She's half raccoon after all. Make sure she learns illusion magic~!"

'I really don't get about these "affinities" crap...' Tyler thought.

"**_Every living beings have affinity for magic._**" The voice of the gun told him telepathically. "_**Since yours are lightning magic, then you better put it to good use.**_"

'What are you, my Mom?' Tyler asked in his head.

"**_No, but I am your superior. Remember it well._**" The gun retorted.

'Sure you are...' Tyler thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Now that being the case..." The woman said before she presented them a grimoire.

"We don't have the money to buy a magic grimoire though." Naofumi refused nicely.

"It's a gift. As thanks for helping my grandchild." The woman insisted before she glanced towards the crystal ball to her right. "I would have preferred to have given you a crystal ball instead of it."

Naofumi and his two party members turned to the crystal ball.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? If you used a crystal ball, you can learn one of the magic sealed within it." The woman explained.

"First time I've heard of that." Naofumi replied.

"Yeah, me too." Tyler added.

"But I heard the Royal Court had ordered a bunch of them to give all the Heroes." The woman added.

"They probably did." Naofumi remarked. "To all the Heroes but me, that is."

"Learning magic from a grimoire is certainly hard." The woman told them. "But if you keep at it and do the work, you can learn as many spells as you want. You can do it!"

"Thank you so much!" Naofumi said before he realized the words that just came out of his mouth. "Thank you so much...?" He repeated the words quietly. Clearly having used the words ever since the night that broke him.

* * *

Then they decided to leave the capital to head somewhere through the woods. Though they ended up making a stop. Naofumi was leaning against a tree as he tried to read the grimoire he just received with Tyler next to him.

"I really can't read it." Naofumi said as he still couldn't understand about the words written in the grimoire.

"Trust me, man. You're not the only one having trouble reading this." Tyler told him as he also couldn't understand what was written in the grimoire. "If only there was a skill that would translate those words for us."

"Lucky for you two, there is." Raphtalia told them, causing the boys to look towards her in curiosity.

"Really?" Naofumi replied before the half-raccoon demihuman leaned towards him.

"But the keyword is together." Raphtalia simply answered, causing Naofumi to crack a smile.

"I don't mind learning some language here." Tyler said. Since he's going to be in this new world for a while, the Pokémon Trainer saw this as an opportunity to learn the languages.

"Well since the next Wave isn't due for another month, I guess that's the plan." Naofumi said, finally decided on his next move as he stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff that was overlooking a certain village.

"Let's spend the night down in Lute Village." Naofumi told them. "Then tomorrow after breakfast, we can go out and grind some levels."

"Sure thing." Raphtalia replied as she smiled happily.

"I'm down with that." Tyler added as they went down towards Lute Village and into the forest area ahead.

Once they entered, they kept their guard up as they walk forward, in case of a sneak attack from the monsters. After walking for a while, they heard a bustling sounds of a bush to their right.

"Something is there." Tyler said as they looked to said bush with caution. Sure enough, an mushroom monster suddenly came out from the bush as it lunged towards Naofumi. Since its approach was not too different than the porcupine from the other day, The Shield Hero managed to counter it.

"Not this time!" Naofumi proceeded to dodge the mushroom monster. This allowed Tyler the chance to pull out his gun and shot the mushroom monster, killing it instantly.

"That was a close one." Raphtalia added.

"Yeah." Naofumi said as he saw Tyler obtaining a few EXP points.

"Still, that was quite sudden." The gun wielder said.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice can be heard as a certain someone appeared before them... who was none other than Kurisu. On each of her arms were a pair of tonfas. And judging from the looks of it, it wasn't a normal wooden one. "That was my fault. You see, that monster ran away and-" She stopped herself as she recognized the group before her. "Hey! It's you guys again. Didn't think we met so soon."

"Yeah. Even after that send-off you gave last night." Tyler told her. "Anyways, what were you doing out here?"

"Yeah, Kurisu. Shouldn't you be at Lute, helping with the rebuilt?" Raphtalia added.

"I was out patrolling the area." The Trainer in Villager's clothing answered. "In case there is a strong monster lurking around Lute." She added. "The question is, what are you three doing out here?"

"We were just on our way to Lute." Naofumi told her. "Since the Wave won't appear in another month, we could use a little downtime in the village."

"I see." Kurisu said as the Shield Hero noticed the tonfas.

"Are those... tonfas?" Naofumi asked her while pointing towards the said object.

"Tonfas?" Raphtalia repeated.

"Yup. And it's no ordinary one." Kurisu replied. "You see, I won them in a martial arts tournament when I was in junior high school."

"And how is it special exactly?" Tyler asked her.

"You'll know when I'm fighting with it." Kurisu said, much to Tyler's dismay.

"That figures." Tyler muttered, feeling disappointment.

"That being said, mind if I tag along?" Kurisu asked them. "I'm done for today anyway."

"Of course you can." Raphtalia said before she turned to Naofumi. "You have no objections, right Master Naofumi?"

"Nope." Naofumi simply answered.

"The more the merrier, I guess." Tyler said as he scratched the back of his head.

"In that case, let's go." Kurisu said as they immediately took their leave.

Fortunately, there weren't any monsters attacking them so they managed to arrive at the village safely. After that, the party immediately checked in at a inn that Kurisu lead them to before she parted ways with them.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Hey, Raphtalia! Tyler! Wake up!" Naofumi said as he tried to wake his party members up, which they woke up due to the former calling them.

"What is it, Master Naofumi...?" Raphtalia asked drowsily as she got up from het bed.

"You know I'm not a morning person, right?" Tyler said, also getting up. "What's this all about?"

"Look here." Naofumi pointed them to the egg, which have some cracks on it before a shell fell of. It didn't take long for the egg to broke completely, revealing a slightly pink chick from it.

"Fiyo!" The pink baby bird chirped, causing the party to take a step back in surprise. "Fiyo." The hatchling proceeded to fly up before it landed on top of Naofumi's head. "Fi!"

"It's so cute, Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia commented, eyeing the bird's cuteness.

"No kidding." Tyler added as he and Raphtalia looked towards the newly hatched Filolials, who were currently chirping.

"It must've think that your it's mother." Raphtalia commented.

"Imprint, huh?" Naofumi said.

After that, they proceeded to went to the tavern below them to get some breakfast. Once there, they see Kurisu who were sitting on a table.

"Morning, you three." Kurisu greeted them before noticing the Filolial on Naofumi's head. "What a cute little guy." She said before she come closer and scratched some feathers under its beak, which the baby Filolial like it. "Where did you find it?"

"We didn't." Tyler told her. "We kinda hatched it from an egg."

"I see." Kurisu responded. "So, do you know how to take care of it, right?"

When the girl asked them that, it dawned on Naofumi, Raphtalia and Tyler that they, in fact, did not know how to take care of a Filolial. And as it turned out, they did not need to verbally answer the question, for Kurisu could easily tell by their faces that they didn't. Though only the Pokémon Trainer of the party realized what she meant.

"It's like taking care of a Pokemon, right?" Tyler then asked.

"Similar to it. At least, as far as I know. We have a Filolial barn in the village. Well, not much of a 'Filolial barn', since most of them died during the second wave. But the breeder there knows everything there is needed to know about them. I recommend stopping by over there. Especially for baby filolial food."

"Well, that's good to know." Naofumi commented before he glanced towards his two party member.

"Let's stop by that then." Tyler suggested as they all head towards aforementioned barn.

* * *

The trio, especially Naofumi, proceeded to raise the Filolial as if it was meant to be treated. Naofumi even took it on their training at a monster-invested area near the village. They were shocked that the Filolial grew quite fast, justified since it ate a lot of its food. So fast that in a span of two days, it has grown to its proper size. Its feathers are now white with pink streak on the tip of its two feathers on its head. On the second day, Naofumi proceeded to do a test drive of him riding the Filolial, which was met with... unexpected result that involves running through the bushes. Eventually, Naofumi made his way back to them... in the evening.

Though for some reason... before leaving their Filolial at the barn, Tyler noticed that it been giving the 'stink eye' towards Hydreigon when he was out of his pokeball, which the gun wielder couldn't find out why. Kurisu, who learned from the villagers, told him and the others that Filolials have an intense rivalry with dragons, so she advised the gun wielder to not let his Hydreigon get anywhere near the Filolial, worry that it would assault him on sight. Which was why Tyler went on his own so he can train with his Pokémon without interference.

The next day, Naofumi and his party visited the barn again to check up on the Filolial to the party.

"I can't believe she grew up so fast in just two days." Raphtalia commented. Apparently, they've been told that the Filolial was a female.

"Kinda like Raphtalia, except this Filolial's growth was faster." Tyler added.

"My growth boost skill probably help a little." Naofumi replied as he was using the **Monster Tamer Shield** to use the aforementioned skill. He also the Filolial's name and her level, which was Level 12. "Right, Filo?"

"Guah." The newly named Filo spoke in her Filolial sound at her name.

"Her name is Filo? After the name 'Filolial'..." Raphtalia questioned, sweatdropped at her master's choice for the name. "Uh... don't you think that name was quite obvious?"

"Unlikely. She seemed kinda happy to be called that." Tyler told Raphtalia. "My mom used to tell me that simplicity is sometimes the best course of action. Don't you agree, Naofumi?"

"You've said it." Naofumi spoke.

"Guah."

"Hey. Look at that. Why the knights here?" A voice of the villager with the bandana on his head said, earning the attention of the group.

"Sounds like something interesting is about go down." Tyler commented as he and the others went to check what's going on.

"In light of his exploits during the last Wave, The Spear Hero, Sir Motoyasu, was appointed to be the lord of this land." Malty explained as she showed the entire villagers the paper that detailed a certain love-blinded being a lord in Lute Village once arriving at the village. "To help with the rebuilding effort, we decided to leviate a toll. This toll will be: 50 silvers for entering as well as leaving the village."

Let's just say the villagers didn't take the price for the toll well.

"50 silvers for just entering and leaving!? That will ruin us." A villager complained.

"Yeah, we won't be able get food for tomorrow." Another villager said.

"You dare to defy your lord's orders?" Malty questioned with a glare.

"Yup. You bet!" A familiar voice can be heard as the princess looked towards the source... who was none other than Naofumi. Accompanying him was his party and Filo.

"The Shield Hero? Why are you still doing here!?" Malty spoke before she has a smug look on her face. "This is Lord Motoyasu's domain now. You have no right to question him. Actually, leave here now, you miserable criminal!"

Naofumi clicked his tongue at this but he managed to retain his composure. He now know better than to fall to that bitch of a princess's taunts.

"Oh I don't mind leaving, all right. But I'm not sure the villagers is happy with that extortion." Naofumi calmly retorted before look towards his fellow Hero. "Hey, Motoyasu! Do you have any idea how much it cost to spend a night at the inn here?"

"Huh?" Then it dawned on the Spear Hero that he has no idea the price of staying at the inn. "Well, actually-"

"1 silver a night, with food included." Naofumi interrupted him. "You're charging the equivalent of a hundred nights just for enter and exit! Do you realize that?"

The villagers then agreed to their savior's argument on tnd matter.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"He's right!"

"And you can't just show up here and call yourself our lord!"

"It was the Shield Hero and his party that saved the village when the Wave of Catastrophe hit!"

Malty also didn't take their complaints very well.

"Do you dare to voice your complaints on a royal decree." With the swipe of her arm, she ordered the knights to aim their weapons at the villagers.

Naofumi didn't like the response that Malty gave.

"I suggest you knock it off!" Naofumi warned her, but Malty ignored it.

But before she gave the knights further commands, they were suddenly struck by something fast that made them to drop their weapons to the ground.

"What the-"

"How-"

"Looks like someone refused to learn their lesson." A familiar voice appeared, one that the group recognized.

"Is that-" Tyler was interrupted as the one responsible appear... who was none other than Kurisu's Riolu.

"You're with-" Malty spoke before she was interrupted.

"I went away for several minutes, and this is what I come back to?" Everyone soon turned to the other newcomer... who was Riolu's trainer, Kurisu.

"What is going on here?" Kurisu asked.

"Kurisu...?" Raphtalia spoke.

"You...!?" Malty exclaimed as she was surprised by the Trainer in Villager's clothing's appearance.

"You royals must be complete ass-hats." Kurisu coldly said with a glare. "Tell me straight to my face, Princess. Is this really a royal decree?"

Malty simply smirked at the question. "Why of course it-"

"Lies." Kurisu instantly claimed, interrupting the adventurer princess, who glared at her.

"Excuse me? What do you mean it's a lie? I am here as the next in line to the-"

"Lies." Kurisu interrupted once more. "You can lie to whoever the hell you want, and I won't care about it so long as it doesn't cost a life of any kind. But you dare lie to this village about being here with orders from the king, and as the heiress to the throne? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You filthy peasant! Don't you know who-" Malty said before she was interrupted by a group of cloaked figures, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. All of which are kneeling down towards her. "What...?"

"I trust you know who we're represent, Princess Malty." One of the figures greeted the princess.

"But why have you come?" Malty asked one of them.

Rather than answering her question, the cloaked figure in front of Malty proceeded to hand the princess a scroll.

"For you."

"Master Naofumi, who are they?" Raphtalia asked her master.

"I haven't a clue, but they're important that's for sure.

"How could this be...!" Malty muttered aloud, feeling distraught and frustrated by the content of the scroll. She proceeded to look towards the Shield Hero and then pointed her finger towards said person. "Shield Hero!"

"Huh?"

"Fight us for the right to rule this village!" Malty challenged him.

"Hold up, what!?" Tyler exclaimed as he and the others were shocked by the princess's declaration for a challenge.

* * *

"I decline!" Naofumi spoke out his refusal to the villagers that had gathered around him earlier after Malty and his group went to prepare for the challenge, which was a dragon race. Kurisu, of course, was told about what had transpired when she was out looking for food.

"But, sir... If you don't accept the challenge, the village will fall into the Spear Hero's hand." The village elder insisted. "Though it pains me to admit it, not even I, as the lord, can accept further taxation."

"But why do I need to ride in the Dragon Race?" Naofumi retorted. "Sounds like nothing but a pain in the butt."

"But they ask, specifically, for you, Shield Hero." The elderly lord explained as Filo went somewhere. "As a result, we don't have any right to challenge a Cardinal Hero."

"You know what I think? I bet it's because of that message that bend Myne out of shape." Naofumi commented.

"Do you think she is taking it out on you?" Raphtalia questioned.

"That's probably what she do at this point." Kurisu added as she has Riolu by her side. "To be honest, I didn't think she would resort to assume control of the village under a royal decree. And using Mononashi for her selfish goal too."

"Mononashi?" Tyler asked her.

"It's something I called to guy who has no brains whatsoever." Kurisu told. "Seeing how he was oblivious to that lying princess's true nature, that's why I called him just as that."

"I see."

"Guaaah. Guuuu." They turned to see glaring towards Motoyasu's Dragon, which was going to be used for the race.

"It seems that your Filolial is certainly up for it." The old man told Naofumi as Filo has fire in her eyes, not willing to lose to a Dragon, who proceeded to glanced towards her with an indifferent look.

"What is her problem...?" Naofumi muttered with his hands on top of his head.

"I guess it was true that Filolials and Dragons don't get along with each other." Raphtalia commented.

"Please, we beg of you!" The elder spoke as he bowed towards Naofumi. "We'll give you a huge reward for winning if you accept it for us."

Seeing no alternative on this matter, Naofumi reluctantly agreed to compete.

"*sigh*... I just can't make any guarantee that I'll win." Naofumi replied.

All of a sudden, one of Tyler's Pokémon came out of its pokeball all on its own... who was none other than Rapidash.

"That being said, I'm entering this race too!" Rapidash declared, shocking Tyler and everyone due to her sudden entrance.

"Actually... You can't." Tyler told the Fire Horse Pokémon. "It's between that Spear idiot and Naofumi."

"Come on! Why not?" Rapidash whined. "It's not like I'm getting in the way or anything."

"Tyler has a point, though." Kurisu stepped in. "You're too fast for them, so you just have to watch in the sidelines for time being."

This caused Rapidash to pout in disappointment.

"I guess..." Rapidash muttered, knowing that her trainer and the other trainer were right.

Kurisu proceeded to whisper something in Tyler's ears, which made him came up with something.

"You sure about that?" Tyler asked the female trainer, who simply nodded. And with that, the gun wielder knew what to do. "And besides, you and Scrafty need to do something else for me." Tyler said, which piqued the Fire Horse Pokémon's interest.

"What do you have in mind?" Rapidash asked.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

After a while, the villagers left Naofumi and Raphtalia so the Shield Hero can prepare for the race. Tyler decided to went somewhere with Kurisu and Rapidash to discuss about something. Naofumi was currently petting Filo once he was done doing some preparation with her.

"That is so lame!" Naofumi and Filo turned around to see Motoyasu, who have approached them. "You're riding that bird-thing? Not a Dragon?"

This remark seemed only to make Filo offended as she twitched.

"How can you possibly keep up with my Dragon with that thing?" Motoyasu mocked.

Not willing to take that insult lying down, Filo decided to retort in a rather, appropriate manner... by kicking him in the balls high into the air.

"Ahhhhh...!" Motoyasu shouted before he landed on a pile of hay, which was near Malty as she was talking with the knights about something.

Malty heard the sound of crashing behind her, which led her to find her Hero on top of the hay.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Malty called as she proceeded to rush towards him. Said person was holding his crotch in pain with one hand. "Healing magic, come on!" She said to her knights.

"Right...!"

As this happened, Naofumi and Filo watched over the scene with smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna bruise! Ugh... Son of a-"

"Hmph..." Naofumi loved what he was seeing there.

"You cheater!" Malty cursed him.

"What? It's his fault for getting too close." Naofumi replied before he and Filo laughed at the Spear Hero's expense.

"I've never seen Master Naofumi laughed so much." Raphtalia commented. "It suits him."

"Yo, I'm back! What did I miss?" Tyler greeted the demihuman as he immediately looked at the scene, then he barely contained his laughter at the sight he was seeing. "Well, damn. Right in the goodies, huh?"

Once everything was settled, Naofumi and Motoyasu (who have recovered from Filo's crotch kick) proceeded to head towards the startling line with their respective riding partner. Once there, they're all in a position to start the race.

"The race will be three laps around the outskirts of the village." Kurisu explained. "Whoever reaches this gate first is the winner!"

"Sir Motoyasu!" Malty cheered him from the sidelines.

"Master Naofumi! Good luck! You can do it!" Raphtalia cheered for her master.

"It's your time to shine, man!" Tyler added, also cheering for his leader.

"_**It will be amusing how this race turns out.**_" The gun said in Tyler but he chose to ignore it.

"On your marks. Get set..." Kurisu raised her hands, but not before she signaled Tyler to get ready about what they've discussed earlier, which he replied with a thumbs up as he proceeded to go somewhere. "Go!"

On cue, two racers proceeded to dash forward in their steeds as the race begin. Naofumi and Filo managed to get in the lead as they left Motoyasu and his Dragon in the dust... quite literally.

"Let's go, Filo!" Naofumi told towards his steed.

"Guah!" Filo replied as she proceeded to sprint forward.

But little do they know, they were running straight into a trap. One guard nodded at the other as he proceeded to initiate the trap.

"As source of thy power, I order thee..." A knight chanted a spell. "To decipher the laws of nature and create a pit in front of me." He readied himself as the Shield Hero and his steed were getting closer and closer. "**Earth Hole**!" As he spoke that, a hole immediately appeared right in front of Naofumi's way, causing Filo to tripped over and fell to the ground. This allows Motoyasu to get in first place, though he was unaware of what happened to Naofumi.

The villagers and Raphtalia were getting worried because they see Motoyasu crossed through the first lap first, which made Myne smirked at this. Luckily, Naofumi and Filo managed to recover and they proceeded to caught up to the Spear Hero and his Dragon. Dissatisfied by his persistence, Malty motioned a knight to get ready for the next trap.

As Naofumi continued to keep up with Motoyasu, a knight was hidden nearby, ready to deploy the next trap.

"As source of thy power, I order thee... To decipher the laws of nature and hear my command to slow down my enemy!" Another knigh chanted. "**Speed Down**!" As he shouted that, Naofumi was covered in pink light before found himself slowing down.

"What?" Naofumi was flabbergasted as Motoyasu proceeded to get into the lead easily. This allowed the Spear Hero to dash forward, causing Filo to be stunned by the act. "Urgh. Damn it!" Naofumi proceeded to pull forward so Filo won't fall off again.

"Guah!" Filo replied once again as she decided to sprint with all of her might.

Surely enough, this paid off as Naofumi managed to caught up to his fellow Hero again.

"What are you doing? Go faster, damn it!" Motoyasu told his Dragon before he found himself outsped by his opponent, allowing them to enter the final lap first. Though the spectators have to covered their eyes due to dusts made by Filo.

"Filo!" Raphtalia cheered. "You only have one lap left to go!"

"Come on, Shield Hero! Filo!" Kurisu cheered. "You can do it!"

Malty coughed in response to the dust that got caught in her face. "Urgh...! Foul beast!" She cursed as she can't believe what she was seeing despite the traps she planted for Naofumi.

"To decipher the laws and of nature and hasten my target." A knight chanted as he was hiding near the track. "**Fast Speed**!" On cue, Motoyasu and his Dragon was covered in a light, which caused the Dragon to become faster.

Not willing to take any chances, Motoyasu proceeded to have his Dragon block Naofumi's path to eliminate the chance if the latter finding an opening to get ahead.

'Damn... He's blocking my path!' Naofumi thought as he noticed the same hole that Filo tripped over. 'We're headed straight to that hole!' Despite that, the Shield Hero managed to come up with a plan to counter the trap and allow himself to get in the lead at the same time. "Let's do this, Filo!" He spoke as another hole appeared, but the young man won't make the same mistake twice. "Now, **Air Strike Shield**!" He shouted as the shield shaped energy covered the hole, allowing Filo to use it as a stepping stone to jump briefly in the air.

While this made Raphtalia and Kurisu smile, Motoyasu and Malty were shocked at this. Filo proceeded to land on the side of the track before continuing to sprint to it, allowing her to even the odds with Dragon's enhanced speed. After that, Filo proceeded to jump back to normal track to go for the final sprint. Neither Heroes won't give up to the other as they are doing everything in their power to win the race.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia called out.

"Hang in there, Shield Hero!" A villager cheered.

"Push it! Faster!" Malty demanded as the chance of her Hero winning isn't looking so good.

"Don't let him beat you! Keep running!"

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Heroes let out a battle cry as each of them try to outspeed the other and proceeded to energy into the final sprint into finish line.

Despite that neither side put everything they had in the final leg of the race, the race ended with Filo's beak touching the line first, earning the Shield Hero the win against the Spear Hero.

Once he was declared the winner, Naofumi have Filo stopped before he got off of her.

"I supposed... I guess we won." Naofumi commented as the elder along with Kurisu and the villagers were approaching him.

"Brilliantly done. It was thanks to you that we can rest easy and focus on rebuilding the village." The elder congratulated as they, except Naofumi, saw something happening to Filo after a green flash.

"You wanna thank someone, thank Filo here." Naofumi replied before he noticed the looks of the Kurisu and the villagers and proceeded to look to what they are looking. He noticed that Filo have grown larger and have undergone some changes besides the size. The two feathers on her head have extended far, her body shape was similar when she was just a chick, and there are some pink feathers on her chest.

"Guaaahh." Filo said as she looked down towards her master.

Even Naofumi was shocked about Filo's unique transformation.

"You cheated!" He and the others proceeded to look towards Malty, who was accompanied by two knights. "You didn't tell us that your Filolial was really this massive tub of lard I see!"

"No, he didn't cheat!" Kurisu retorted as she came to Naofumi's defense. "Filo is only like this after the race, so it doesn't count!"

"Look who's talking! The ones cheated around here were you guys!" Naofumi spoke as Raphtalia went to his side. "What about the holes in the road?"

"Holes? Don't be ridiculous." Malty denied as she feigned ignorance.

"Nope, you were lying." Kurisu simply told her. "Didn't I tell you that I hate liars?"

"That maybe so... But do you have some prove, peasant?" Malty said, trying to weasel her way out of the mess.

"You want prove? I got all of 'em right here!" Malty looked to see a bunch of pictures detailing of her knights initiating some spells to sabotage the race, including were she gave the knights the green light. All of them were courtesy of Tyler and his Pokémon, Scrafty and Rapidash. "These pictures here prove that you were engaged in a attempt to sabotage.

"How can you...?" Malty were shocked that all of the acts were caught on the picture.

"I don't want to believe it at first, but I knew you were going to sabotage the race. Just like how you did with the duel from the other day." Kurisu explained, revealing that the Trainer knew what the Princess was trying to do. "That's why I asked Tyler and his Pokémon to get solid evidences of your actions."

"To be honest, I didn't think I would relearned Extreme Speed in span of two days." Rapidash commented. "But I'm glad I learn it when I did."

"Why you!" Malty growled. "Those weren't real! They could be fake for all I care."

"Not convinced? Why don't we ask them?" Tyler said as he stepped aside, revealing a few knights who were tied and beaten up, shocking everyone (excluding Kurisu) especially Malty. "I found all of them near the race track especially the one nearing the hole. You know what the funny thing is? They were all your men. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Fool us once, shame on you, bitch! But fool us twice..." Scrafty spoke towards her. "Well, your asking for an ass whoopin'!"

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, you little liar?" Kurisu questioned with her arms folded.

"How dare you...!" Malty growled as she was about to order the knights for an attack.

"The Shield Hero and his companions were right." A familiar voice can be heard as Malty found herself surrounded by the cloaked figures. "We detected traces of magic on the course."

"Um..." Malty struggled but not before she made an attempt to lie. "Look at him! It was obviously that filthy criminal's illegal magic! As well as those monsters!"

"Not true." The cloaked figure retorted. "The Shield Hero has affinity for support and healing. His raccoon friend has light and dark magic. And finally, the young man who commanded the creatures he called 'Pokémon' has affinity for lightning magic. They are different types of magic than the ones we found."

'When did they learn so much about us? And how did they know about Pokémon?' Naofumi pondered.

"And thus, it is clear that the Spear Hero's party cheated." The cloaked figure concluded.

"Well... We'll leave for now." Malty said, having no choice but to relent as she turned her back towards them just as the cloaked figures disappeared. "But we'll back, you can count on it."

Once she and her men started leaving, a certain Spear Hero proceeded to go to their side.

"Remember, I let you win today." Motoyasu told him. "But it won't happen next time! And you won't have that fat tub of-"

"Hey now. How's your crotch doing?" Naofumi interrupted him, making cracks about what happened before the race.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia scolded him about how inappropriate that statement is.

"You know, Spear Pervert, I'm surprise that you were able to race after getting kicked in the croth." Tyler added.

"Not you too, Tyler!"

Motoyasu growled at the their insults of him.

"Well... You... Anyway, I'll get you yet!" Motoyasu said before he left to catch up to Malty, all while holding his crotch.

"Feel better." Raphtalia sheepishly told him, who was groaning in pain. After that, the party proceeded to look towards the villagers.

"Sir Hero! Again this whole village thank you very much." The elder expressed his gratitude on behalf of the villagers. "We don't know how to express our gratitude for everything you have done."

While Raphtalia and Tyler gave out a smile, Naofumi keeping on his stern look.

"Forget about that. Just let me have the reward." The Shield Hero demanded.

"Sir, we're... We're going to around the village, collecting the money right now. Please give us a few days to-" The elder pleaded before he was interrupted.

"I don't want money." Naofumi interrupted him, much to his relief.

"Sir Hero!"

"I sure don't want any rumor spreading about how I took all of your rebuilding funds and left you all with nothing." The Shield Hero explained.

"Nobody in this village would ever say such a thing." Raphtalia told him.

"Hmm... You think not?" Naofumi replied.

"You know, I'm feeling grateful of how you saved this village twice..." Kurisu said with her arms folded. "So... I decided to join your party."

"Wait, you sure?" Naofumi asked her.

"Yeah, I think now's the time for me to went out in the open." Kurisu explained. "You know, expanding my horizons and such."

"We would love for you to be in party." Raphtalia said before she turned the other members of the group. "You don't mind she is coming with us, do you?"

"As long as she can keep up with us, then I'm fine with that." Naofumi spoke out his statement.

"The more the merrier, I always say." Tyler added as Scrafty and Rapidash look towards Kurisu with a smile.

"Then it's decided." Kurisu said before she turned to the villagers and bowed towards them. "Thank you for taking care of me during my time in this village. I won't forget the kindness you gave me by letting me stay here for the past few weeks."

"Your words always inspired us, Kurisu." The elderly lord said. "You're always welcome to visit us, along with the Shield Hero and his party."

"Of course." Kurisu told him with a smile.

Filo proceeded to tap Naofumi's head with her beak which have successfully gotten his attention.

"Guah. Ah." The big Filolial pointed Naofumi towards something, which was a big cart that was located not too far from them.

"Oh." The elderly man said as he remembered about the carriage

* * *

After fixing the cart up a bit and loading it with some goods (a bit of Kurisu's stuff), the party bid farewell to the villagers as they left the village on their new carriage, which was pulled by Filo. The Filolial was more than happy to pull it as she let it out a cry of happiness. Unfortunately, not all of them were enjoying as a certain demihuman wasn't feeling well the moment they continued their trip on the cart.

"Ugh... Sorry, Master Naofumi. But um.. can we stop for a little bit just for a second?" Raphtalia asked Naofumi as he immediately have Filo stopped pulling the cart, which allowed Raphtalia to run from the back of carriage so she can find a spot to throw up on.

"Looks like Raphtalia has a motion sickness." Tyler commented as he and the others could here of Raphtalia throwing up nearby. "I can get that since she's not used to this kind of stuff."

"Should we stop here for the night?" Kurisu questioned him.

"Yeah." Naofumi said as she let Filo out of her restraint before he went to check on his demihuman slave.

* * *

By the time he finished treating Raphtalia of her motion sickness, the skies was already dark as nighttime appeared on them. Tyler have just finished setting up his tent and Kurisu's due to the fact that he brought an extra for her. Naofumi was about to putting Raphtalia to bed so she can rest early.

"I'm sorry about this." Raphtalia apologized to her master, who proceeded to put her down gently. "To make you work after putting me to rest all day."

"We'll be traveling a lot by cart now." Naofumi told her. "You need to find a way to get over your motion sickness."

"I'll try." Raphtalia replied with blushes on her cheeks.

"Your face is a little red. You have a fever?" Naofumi proceeded to put the blanket over her.

"No, I don't." Raphtalia replied as she looked towards Filo, who was sitting in front of the cart. "Filo looks happy now she gets to pull a cart."

"I guess she is." Tyler commented.

"She sure does." Naofumi agreed.

"Guah."

Naofumi proceeded to pull out a pass which he received earlier.

(Flashback)

_"Are you interested to become a traveling trader, Sir Hero?" The old man asked Naofumi._

_"A trader?" Naofumi repeated as the old man pulled out the pass and then showed it to him._

_"If you are, then this pass will come in handy." The elderly lord explained. "It exempts you from paying tolls across the countries, so you will be free to travel the roads however you wish."_

(Flashback end)

"Now we can run a traveling business while fighting monsters and leveling up. It's not too bad." Naofumi commented.

"Considering we got paid so little by the kingdom, I'd say this is a good choice." Tyler spoke.

"I take it that the king only favored the other three Heroes?" Kurisu asked.

"You could say that." Naofumi answered. "Heck, all of three of them but me got a crystal ball."

"Looks like the king's been playing favorites for a while, just like how he did with that spoiled daughter of his." She stated.

"That I couldn't agree more." Tyler agreed at the female Trainer's statement.

"I'll do my best too." Raphtalia spoke towards Naofumi.

"Get some sleep for tonight." The Shield Hero urged her. "I'm not tired so I'll keep watch."

"Samesies. I'm not ready to turn just yet." Tyler added.

"Me too." Kurisu added.

"Oh. All right." Raphtalia said before she went to sleep.

After that, all three of them (and Filo), were keeping watch in case there some monsters tried to attack them in their sleep. So far, not a single one appeared much to their relief. As they continued on with their night watch, Naofumi proceeded to ask Kurisu the one thing that has been on his mind about her.

"Hey Kurisu. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You technically did, but go on." she answered, willing to hear him out.

"Back before the race began, and before those cloaked figures arrived, you kept calling Myne out for lying. Is there a reason? I'm not saying this in her defense or anything, but was she really lying or did you just say that to piss her off?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you even called her out for the accusation of Naofumi... Well, you know." Tyler pointed out, joining the conversation.

"Ah. That's because I can tell if a person is lying. I'm basically a living lie detector." Kurisu answered. "Any sort of lies, no matter how small, I detect them easily. You could say it's my own special ability."

"Are you serious? Then again, how do I know if you're not lying about that?" Naofumi asked, feeling skeptical of her claims.

"Then how about we play a game? Two truths and one lie. This game always worked out for me when people unfamiliar with me have doubts about my lie detecting skill." She challenged them.

"I'll go first..." Tyler said, volunteering to go first to test her skill on detecting lies. "I'm the smartest one there is."

"Sorry, but you're lying." Kurisu said, accurately describe his lies.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Tyler complimented her.

"Though you could at least make up a good lie? That one was pretty obvious." Kurisu told him.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!"

"All right, I'm next." Naofumi said, calming them dowm. He proceeded to tell a statement on his turn. "I was an otaku before being sent into this world." He stated. "So, was that a lie?"

"Nope. You're 100% telling the truth on that." Kurisu told him.

Several rounds have passed as Naofumi and Tyler kept challenging Kurisu's lie detecting skill. They found out that her skill was very accurate and precise. Needless to say, they were impressed at her ability of detecting lies with Naofumi claimed that it will be useful in situations with Malty, who considered herself as a skilled manipulator and liar. Now, they are entering final round of the game.

"Okay, this is the final round because it's getting pretty late." Kurisu told them.

Naofumi and Tyler looked towards each other with a smirk on their faces as they glanced back towards her.

"Sure. One round is all we need to catch you off guard." Tyler boasted.

"Bring it." Kurisu said, full of confidence.

"This one's for all the marbles!" Tyler said. "Despite how her looks and she acts, Raphtalia is actually 10 years old!"

"Wait, what!?" Kurisu exclaimed at Tyler's statement, catching her off guard. "She's actually 10 years old!?"

"So, did he lie, Kurisu?" Naofumi asked her.

"No, he didn't..." Kurisu replied, still taken aback by the revelation. "Still... I didn't think she's actually 10 when I first met her. First time I've ever heard about that. How did she grow that much?"

"According to her, demihumans have quicker growth rate than humans." Tyler explained "Their body matures as they level up. Because of that, people in the capital regarded her folks as nothing more than 'animals'."

"I see... So she''s like a Pokémon." Kurisu muttered. Like Tyler, she knew that there are some species of Pokémon, like the Caterpie line, evolved quickly as they level up. Still, now she knew the reason why demihumans were discriminated in the capital.

"Anywho, it's getting late. So I'll be turning in for the night. See ya." Tyler said as he went to his tent to catch some sleep.

"Me too. I need to get ready for tomorrow." Kurisu said as she too went to her tent to go to sleep.

Once they're gone, Naofumi proceeded to look on with a smile.

'Those Pokémon Trainers... they sure were something.' He thought as he prepared to go to sleep. But before then, he saw Filo about to sleep near him.

"Your feathers were stuffy as hell, you know that..." Naofumi told Filo before he found himself fallen asleep. It was that moment he felt something... or someone responding to his statemsnt.

"Meanie..!"

* * *

(The next day)

"Master Naofumi! Master Naofumi!" The Shield Hero began waking up after hearing Raphtalia's call. He saw Raphtalia, Tyler, and Kurisu looking at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Hey, what's up? I guess I must've fallen asleep." Naofumi greeted in an oblivious tone before he felt something... or rather someone sleeping on his lap. The Shield Hero then noticed a small, naked, blonde girl with white wings on her back was sleeping on his lap. It didn't take long for her to open her blue eyes.

"Whoa!" Naofumi proceeded to take a few steps back as he was just as shocked as his party.

"T-That girl is..." Raphtalia said with flabbergasted tone.

"Strange, I didn't see a little girl last night." Tyler stated. "I wonder where she comes from?"

The new girl proceeded to stood up before she turned to them, more specifically, towards Naofumi.

"Master, hi! Good morning!" The little girl greeted him as she extended her little wings, given the appearance of a small angel.

"Whoa!" Naofumi exclaimed.

"Wait a second, why did she called you 'Master'?!" Tyler exclaimed at the little girl's response.

"Who the heck is she?!" Raphtalia asked, freaked out about this new, nude girl who was sleeping on her master.

"How should I know?!" Naofumi said, also just as freaking out as her.

"Why is she naked and on you?! And why did she call you 'Master'?!" Kurisu asked next, who was just as confused and disrupted of the newcomer here and the situation at hand. This made the female Trainer to realize a speculation about Naofumi. "Don't tell me... Are you really...?!"

Naofumi did not need her to finish that sentence to know what she was going to claim him to be. "I am not! And I don't know her!"

"Can I have something to eat?" The little girl asked, oblivious to the others' reactions of her.

Two things dawned upon the gun wielder when she saw the little girl. He noticed that Filo wasn't here and the little girl shared some features of her like the color if her wings and eyes. After putting two things together, he realized about one thing about the newcomer.

"Guys... I think that little girl was Filo." Tyler comcluded.

"WHAT!?" All except the newcomer shouted in surprise as the little girl, who turned out to be Filo, looked towards them in dumbfounded expression.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Special I: Kurisu, the Officer In-Training**

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Up next was the origin story for Coral the Leviathan's OC, Kurisu Hanatabi. Rest assured, that chapter will be up real soon.**

I'm

**Until then, be sure to leave a review and some comments~! Hmm**


	5. Special I: Kurisu

**This is a special chapter that detailed about how Kurisu got into another world. In other words, it's her origin story.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Kurisu Hanatabi and the OCs who appeared in this chapter (minus the thieves and Lute Villagers) goes to Coral the Leviathan.**

* * *

**_Special I: Kurisu, the Officer In-Training_**

It was a lovely morning in Japan. Many people were walking around and about; kids were playing in parks here and there, be it with each other or with family, adults were going around walking to work or grocery shopping, and with them all, sticking by their side, were creatures known as Pokemon. Pokemon has been around Earth for as long as people can remember.

These creatures once used as weapons for war in the old ages, even seen as humanity's greatest enemies way before then. Now? These creatures live peacefully with the humans; be it as pets, friends, or neighbors, the last one referring to the more wild Pokemon.

In one apartment complex, in the state of Tokyo, there lived a young woman, exercising on a treadmill. She had her long, black hair up in a ponytail and a headband to keep her bangs up and out of her face. She wore a black sports bra, grey sweats, and white socks. Of course, she wasn't living along, now was she running alone. Running on a smaller treadmill across from her was a Riolu.  
An alarm rang out, and both human and Pokemon reached out, hit a button controlling their respective machines, and slowly came to a stop, panting and sweating.

"Whew... That's it for morning workout." Kurisu said.

"Ri ri." Riolu barked in agreement.

"Floe." came Floette's voice, as the Single Bloom Pokemon floated over to the pair with towels in hand.

"Thank you, Floette." the trainer thanked, accepting one of the towels, as did her Emanation Pokemon, who barked his thanks.

Once the pair received their towels, Floette used Aromatherapy. While the move is usually used to heal the status condition affecting human and Pokemon, at times of exhaustion like this, it could also be used to help calm their targets, as the scent is quite soothing.

Once the girl had recovered, she took a sip of the water bottle she kept by her, and took a look at her clock for the time.

"I still have time. Can I trust you two to get my stuff ready?"

Both Pokemon let out happy sounds, signaling that she can definitely trust them both. Once she got their confirmation, Kurisu went to take her shower.

After she washed up, Kurisu got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, returned her two Pokemon in their Pokeballs, and left her apartment. In place of her workout clothes, the girl had on a grey button-up shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. She also had a small bag over her shoulders and a pair of tonfas equipped on her lower back.

As she walked along the side-walk, a commotion was heard by an antique store she was going to walk by.

"You idiot son! I told you not to knock over that vase, didn't I?! Don't you know how expensive it is?!" came a cranky, elderly voice.

"For goodness sake, you old geezer! I told you it's not my fault!" came a young, male voice.

'This again?' Kurisu sighed, walking into the store.

As she walked in, she was met with the sight of a young, male teen and a short old man getting in a scuffle. Well, to say that would be wrong, as the elder completely has the teen in submission. Near them, not wanting to have anything to do with this family feud, was a yellow, humanoid Pokemon with long, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, narrow, deep-set eyes, and a long mustache. Its chest is brown and somewhat bulky, like an armor, and it had a large, thick tail with a brown band near the base. In its hand was a silver spoon.

"Accused of breaking something again, Roman?" Kurisu asked the young teen, bringing the attention to her.

"Kurisu! Thank Arceus you are here!" the teen said. "Tell that crazy old man that, for the millionth time, I did not break a damn thing here! Especially that vase!"

"Me?! How about you fess up first and speak the truth like a good boy you should be! Especially in front of the police!" the elder more stated than asked.

"All right, all right. Let's all stay calm now. And also, I am an intern, not an officer," Kurisu said, placing a hand on both guys' shoulders.

As Kurisu had lived in the neighborhood for most of her life, many people knew her, especially for her gift of detecting lies. From the smallest of lies to the biggest, those with poker faces to those who are horrible at the expression. It was thanks to these traits she was working as an intern in the police.

"Okay, so from what I heard, you're being accused of breaking a vase, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, which I didn't do!" Roman answered. "I haven't broken a single thing here, and yet the second grandpa heard the vase broke, he turned to me!"

"There's no one else in here but you, is there?!" his grandfather shouted.

"Would you just listen to me, you old codger?!"

"He spoke the truth." Kurisu said, ceasing what would've been round two of the fight. "He didn't break the vase."

"See? I told you!" Roman yelled at the old guy.

"Well, if that is true, then who did?! Even if I do know how good your lie detecting skills are, how do I know if you are not covering for this idiot grandson of mine?!" he questioned Kurisu.

As if already anticipating the question, Kurisu had already called Riolu out. The Emanation Pokemon heard of what was going on from his ball and looked around the room, eyes glowing in blue energy. He stopped at one direction and walked, pointing at an antique on the shelf.

"Rio." he simply barked.

Kurisu raised a brow at the object her Pokemon was pointing at. "Was this tea pot ever here before?"

"A customer sold that to us, actually. Late last night," the elder answered.

Kurisu took a good look at the pot. There was something suspicious about it, something she did not like about that pot, as she took it in her hand. And it didn't take long for the object itself to prove her suspicions, as she saw the lid tremble slightly. Next thing the pair knew, she tossed it over to Riolu.

"Force Palm it."

While the pair of guys and their Kadabra looked at her in shock at this, Riolu went to engage his attack.

"Wait, what are you doing?! You break that you will-" Roman's grandpa stopped, as Riolu's attack made contact with the pot.

However, instead of getting destroyed as they assumed, the pot went right through Riolu and hit the ground with a thud.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, some parts of the pot just fell off, revealing some purple inside, and the lid was suddenly lifted up by a purple face.

"Wait a sec, that pot's a Pokemon!" Roman shouted, pointed accusingly at the hidden creature.

"And most likely the true culprit of the broken vase. Isn't that right?" Kurisu asked it.

Rather than answering her, however, the Pokemon gave them the slip and flew off.

"Hey! It's getting away!" Roman's grandfather shouted.

"Vine Whip." At Kurisu's call, a pair of vines suddenly appeared and bound the escapee. From the other end of the vines was none other than Floette, whom Kurisu had released when she tossed the culprit Pokemon at Riolu. "Good work," the trainer complimented her Pokemon, walking over to the now-captured one. "Now then, if you can cooperate with me, maybe lead me to your trainer, you can be let off with a lighter sentence."

"Polteageist. Poltea polt geist." the Pokemon, a Polteageist, spoke in what seemed like a mocking tone.

Kurisu simply glanced at Floette, who got the unspoken message and harshly shook the Black Tea Pokemon. Not only was the Ghost-type letting out screams from the shaking, sounds of coins was also heard from it, prompting Floette to stop and Kurisu to raise a brow in suspicion. One glance at each other, and the Single Bloom Pokemon flipped the Polteageist upside down and resumed shaking. It was then, falling out of the Black Tea Pokemon's pot, was money... belonging to the store.

Seeing this, the owner of the antique store was now fuming.

"So not only did this Pokemon break one of the most expensive items in my store, it's robbing me of my money? Twice?! Don't screw-Oww!" Before he could finish his words, the old man stood up a bit too fast and bent his back, causing him to break his back.

"Ah! Grandpa!" Roman cried out.

"As I was saying, let's see your trainer. And some police officers while we're at it." With that, Kurisu took her Poryphone out and had the Black Tea Pokemon to lead them to its trainer/seller. "Oh! And Roman. You should know that twisting the truth doesn't work on me either." At that, the teen's grandfather somehow recovered from his back pain and berated his grandson, demanding to know what broke on his watch.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Ghost-type to lead the pair to its trainer's hideout. And thanks to the police station's Porygon, they were able to trace her Poryphone call to them and arrived just seconds after she did and arrested the guy and his Pokemon.

"Not a full year has passed, and yet you're doing way better at this job than most people in our station," an officer said to her.

"It helps that I can easily detect lies. As easily as a Pokemon using Odor Sleuth to find items and people through smell and Foresight to find things through enhanced sight." Kurisu stated.

"You sure you're in your fourth year of college now? Captain and I can write up a recommendation to the higher ups and have you move up from intern to full-timer and have you graduate way earlier than you planned it."

"I'm pretty sure that is not how it works, Mac." Kurisu told him.

"You'll never know. With all you've achieved this past year, you could be the exception. Plus, it could get you out of trouble from our Captain for some certain cases that an intern like you are not allowed to be in. I mean, don't tell me you forgot that one time when we had to do that undercover mission-"

"Yes, yes. I still remember that, no thank you." As tempting as it was for Kurisu to accept the offer, to be a full-time police officer that she always wanted to be, she didn't want to get any special treatments for her achievements as an intern. Even if the missions she was allowed to go on as an intern are limited.

Kurisu felt a tap on her leg and looked down to see both Riolu and Floette pointing at their wrist. It didn't take long for her to realize one important thing.

"Oh s, that's right! Sorry, Mac! I gotta run! See you tomorrow during patrol!" Without waiting for a goodbye back, Kurisu returned her two Pokemon and left.

Normally, when people are in a rush, it would be for a date, work, picking up a relative, class, or an appointment. For Kurisu, it was none of the above.  
She didn't want people to know. To those who did when this started, in simpler terms, it was nothing but an act of foolishness. Now, it wasn't because of that point of view that she didn't want anyone else to know; it was because of what the act was for.

"Hey, Elaine. Sorry I'm late. Got myself in a case. Well... I wouldn't say 'case', when I stopped it before it got to my superiors, but... That's what happened." Kurisu spoke, a bouquet of flowers in hand... in which she placed down on a gravestone.

The gravestone belonged to a childhood friend of hers, who passed away several years ago. She was more than a childhood friend to Kurisu, though; the two were practically sisters back then. Unfortunately, because of what her friend's dad was known for, many kids their age found it satisfying, amusing even, to constantly accuse Elaine for things she did not do nor had gotten anywhere near involved with such things and constantly bullying her all day long. It didn't help that said father even beat his own daughter from time to time, making it an even harder childhood for Elaine. Only Kurisu stuck with her through it all, doing whatever she could to help her heal from the pain and be the support she needed. Sadly, it wasn't enough... as the girl had committed suicide to escape from the pain. It was because of Elaine that Kurisu had decided to be a police officer. She didn't want any other people to suffer the way her best friend did. And she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Oh right. Almost forgot." She reached into her pocket where Floette and Riolu's Pokeballs were in and called out the two. "They want to pay their respects, too. Especially Floette. After all, she was practically your Pokemon first."

Kurisu got Riolu for her birthday a couple years after her friend passed. Her parents knew her drive for wanting to be an officer and wanted to get her a Pokemon that could help with the cases. As Riolu can sense people's aura, there was no better Pokemon to be her partner-in-crime than the Emanation Pokemon. As for Floette, she knew it way before her friend died, when it was a Flabebe. The Single Bloom Pokemon was a wild Pokemon at that time, but it was just as much of a friend to Kurisu as it was to Elaine. No... it was even closer than that for the Fairy-type and the late girl. Like Kurisu, Floette, as Flabebe, had been by Elaine's side through thick and thin, always doing whatever it could to cheer her up just as Kurisu had. However, there was only so much that it could do back then for Elaine. When the girl passed, Floette also didn't want anyone to suffer as she had and became Kurisu's Pokemon because of it.

Once the trainer and pair of Pokemon paid their respects, Kurisu returned them both back in.

"Gotta go now. Got work at the restaurant. Have to earn some money for tuition next year, after all. But don't worry; I'll come back next year, as a full-fledge police officer. Yeah... I'm almost there, Elaine." She told her deceased friend before she tood up. "Well, wish me luck for another year." After that, Kurisu had taken her leave.

Kurisu made her way to the closest subway station, waiting for her train to arrive with a few others. From the look of the time schedule on the board, her train would be arriving in less than a minute.

A small group of voices was then heard nearby. Not too loud to get the attention of other people, but also not too soft for Kurisu to not hear. Kurisu turned to where the voices are from slowly walked towards it. and saw a trio of boys picking on another, meek-looking boy, and one of those three have a Pokemon on them. The Pokemon was a brown and yellow mongoose, with a pink nose and a large mouth full of pointed teeth.

Kurisu had seen scenes like this many times to know what was going on. She looked and saw a working camera facing the kids, already recording what was going to go on there. Unfortunately, before she could call out to the kids, one of the bullies had his Pokemon tackle the meek boy off the platform. The young adult gasped at this, especially as she heard the train approaching soon. Instinct took over her, as Kurisu ran off the platform herself, making her presence known to the other boys. Just as the girl got to the meek boy and tossed him to safety, unfortunately, that was when the train came and ran her over.

* * *

At least that was what she remembered had happened, or should've happened.

By the time Kurisu tossed the kid to the platform and should've been gotten hit by the train, she suddenly found herself in the middle of the woods.

"Where... am I?" she asked, looking around her surroundings. "How the heck did I end up here? Did I get hit by that train? This... doesn't look like heaven."

Kurisu knew the first thing she should do is look for civilization, a town, any place where there would be people who would help her in... wherever she ended up in. With that in mind, she took out Riolu's Pokeball and called out her Emanation Pokemon.

"Riolu. Think you can sense out the closest civilization here? If you can sense the aura of the closest person from here, that's fine, too."

Riolu did as requested and, with his eyes glowing blue, tried to sense out the closest aura from where he and his trainer were. "... I'm getting a lot of weird auras around us, but the more human ones are all coming from that direction, and it's not that far either. We can get there soon if we race there," Riolu answered, looking over to his trainer. To his confusion, she was looking at him with a shocked look on her face, eyes wide and standing on one leg in a freaked out pose. "What's wrong? Did a Joltik got on my fur?"

"Forget the Joltik! Why are you talking?!" Kurisu questioned.

It took the Emanation Pokemon a few seconds to realize he was speaking in his trainer's language.

"Wait, why am I speaking in your language?!"

"That's what I just asked!"

Unfortunately, their screams were getting the attention the owners of the odd aura Riolu had sensed, as a bush near them shook somewhat. Next the pair knew, something came out and made its way to Kurisu. Riolu reacted fast enough to tackle it away with a good Quick Attack.

"You okay, Kurisu?!" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine but... What the heck is that?!" she answered, pinting at the thing Riolu hit away.

On the ground not far from them was a blue, egg-like creature, one that only had a creepy looking face on it, and showing the uncooked egg on the inside. Next they knew, it cracked to nothing but shells, and appearing by their heads for a brief moment was something Kurisu knew could only happen in a game.

"Huh? Plus 16 EXP? What?" Kurisu questioned. "Okay. Just where in the world are we?"

More rustles were heard, putting Riolu on guard.

"Careful, Kurisu. We still have some more of those guys next."

"I'm not letting you fight alone." The trainer called Floette out of her ball and took out her tonfas. "We need all the fire power we can get."

While she may have been an intern officer and a Pokemon trainer, she was a very dedicated officer, for back in her world, she took daily night class on self-defense and martial arts since she was a child and was top of her class. As such, she herself was efficient when it comes to combat, as proven when she blocked some sword strikes from her foes and forcibly disarm their weapons from them, as well as landing some blows on them.

"Let's go, guys!" Kurisu told her Pokémon.

"Right!" Both Riolu and Floette said as they charged towards their enemies

* * *

After somehow fighting off against a horde of Balloons, Mushrooms, more Eggugs, and even some Tree monsters that clearly were not Trenevant, all whose names Kurisu had learned upon fighting them, and noticing the level and health bars on them, the trainer and pair of Pokemon team took a breather.

"Okay... Now that was kind of tiring," she panted as she put the tonfas away.

"Those things, whatever they are, were persistent..." Riolu said.

"Shall I use Aromatherapy to heal us from the fatigue?" Floette offered.

"That would be nice, actually," Kurisu allowed.

Once she caught her breath, she took a look at herself and her Pokemon's health bars and level. Whether it was because they had leveled up during the fight, they didn't get hit much by those pesky monsters, or those things were weaker than they though, she didn't know, but all three have their health bar in the green, near full. Not only that, she noticed her Level was at 14, Riolu's at 17, and Floette at 41.

'They say big things come in small packages,' Kurisu thought to herself in slight amusement.  
"So... Now that we're all recovered, is there any chance you can check the area again, Riolu?" she asked the Fighting-type.

"Leave it to me," he nodded. Riolu used his powers once more to sense his surroundings. And luckily for them, the people he sensed are still not far from where they were. "Everything's all clear. The people I sensed are still in that direction."

"Great. Then let's go. The sooner we get out of these woods, the better." She suggested.

"It's best if I take the lead, though. There's still some of those weird not-Pokemon around." Riolu volunteered.

"Good idea. I don't want anything to happen to Kurisu. Especially when she's not used to battle as we, Pokemon, are." Floette agreed.

Kurisu was also all in for the idea and let her Emanation Pokemon lead them to the humans he sensed.

* * *

When the trio arrived at at the large gathering of aura Riolu sensed, they found themselves on top of a small cliff, looking down at what seemed to be a village. Not only that, but down below, there were bandits raiding the village.

"Bandits?! Seriously?" Kurisu gasped.

"We have to help them!" Floette said.

"We can't go around! We won't make it in time!" Riolu pointed out, finding no paths nearby that could take them straight to the village.

"Not quite," Kurisu corrected, looking ahead from the clifftop. Her Pokemon looked her way, then to where she was looking and caught on.

"Kurisu, this is different from chasing criminals down ramps," Floette told her.

"So you want me to take the safest route and leave those villagers to die? I think not." Without another word, Kurisu jumped off the cliff, prompting her pair of partners to look at each other.

"She got herself in all sorts of dangers, remember?" Riolu pointed out to his Fairy-type friend, whom nodded in agreement as they followed after her.

Thankfully for Kurisu, the cliff had a steep slope going down the way she went, as she ran along the side. Due to the effects of gravity, however, she was coming down a bit too fast and could not slow down at all, this gradually increasing speed... that she could not control at all. Luckily all her time getting involved in dangerous cases has helped her with her reaction time, as she narrowly avoided some trees, shrubs, and rocks she came close to crashing into.

"Kurisu! Quick question!" came Riolu's voice next to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What are you going to do about the fence you're going to run into? I can jump, but last I remember, you're not much of a jumper!"

That got the girl in a slight panic. Upon seeing the villagers in danger, she had neglected how she was going to enter from the way she was coming from, as it wasn't an entrance and was blocked by the fence. And while she was not one for destroying any public property, there are times when such a thing cannot be avoided. And this was one of those times.

"Floette! Moonblast! The explosion should get the bandits' attention as well!" she ordered.

"Got it!" Floette nodded, as she flew on ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lute Village, the villagers had gathered at the plaza. The men grabbed whatever they could find to use as a weapon and formed a barrier around the kids, women, and elders, protecting them from the bandits around them.

"All right, boys, you know the deal!" one of the bandits, the leader of the group, spoke. "Kill the guys and elders, sell the kids, and..." He licked the back of his dagger. "Do whatever the hell you want with the women."

That got the villagers tense, as the guys formed a tighter barrier around the innocents.

Before anything else could be done, an explosion was heard nearby, grabbing all their attention to the source. There, where the fence was, was a cloud of smoke. Neither bandits nor villagers knew who or what could cause all that smoke to form, or if the one responsible was friend or foe, and had their guards up. Suddenly, bursting out of the smoke was a blur of black and blue, as it struck down some of the bandits near the cloud.

"Out of the way!" a female voice followed, as Kurisu ran out of the smoke and landed a jump kick on another bandit, right in the gut. Thanks to the force and momentum of the speed she had picked up on the way down the hill, the kick was strong enough to knock the bandit out, as Riolu and Floette landed or hovered by her side.

"What the-?! Who the hell are you?!" the leader demanded.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave this village right now!" Kurisu answered, tonfas in hand as she prepared herself for battle.

The leader scoffed at the threat. "You and what army?"

"Why do bad guys always ask that before they get beaten?" Riolu voiced out, surprising the villagers and bandits alike.

"That raccoon thing can talk?!"

"Is it a demihuman?"

"It doesn't look like one."

Kurisu knew that there will be a lot of questions that would need to be answered for both sides and decided to save it for after the bandits are subdued.

"Hard way it is, then. Riolu, another Quick Attack! Floette, Vine Whip!" She commanded.

"Right!" both Pokemon replied. Riolu dashed in a burst of speed at a couple more bandits, striking them in either the gut or face, and caused them to tumble down, while Floette followed it up with summoning a pair of vines from her back to wrap around the weakened bandits and tossed them at their nearby allies.

Kurisu charged at some bandits as well. Because of both her gender and she was using a weapon none of them had ever seen before, and one that didn't have a blade at that, many of them had underestimated her strength. That became part of their downfall, as the former intern officer made quick work of one bandit, jabbing her right tonfa in his gut and the other right right on the armpit, causing him to lose feeling in his sword arm and drop the sword. She followed it up with striking him in between the eyes with the back end, knocking him out.

Seeing how fast she defeated one bandit shocked them, as the girl went to her next victim and simply struck him in the Adam's Apple, causing him to drop his weapon and hold his neck in pain. Kurisu then followed it up with a good kick... to where the sun don't shine. While this served to bring the guy to hold himself and bring him to his knees, this action also caused the other males to pale up and hold their own in fear, as they pitied the poor victim, who then got knocked out by a strike under the jaw.

"Who's next?" Kurisu challenged.

The bandit leader was getting frustrated to see some of his guys get beaten by a girl and a pair of smallfries.

"Why you little-! What are you boys waiting for?! Stop holding back and kill her! And bag those talking monsters, too, while you're at it! We're going to make a fortune out of them!"

Hearing those words from the leader's mouth made Kurisu more mad than before.

"You want them? Think again! Riolu, back-to-back Force Palm! Floette, Moonblast!"

Floette started first, as she gathered energy from the moon into her flower. Once she gathered enough, she fired the attack at the unharmed bandits, blowing them all away. After that, Riolu rushed in and slammed his paw at the rest of the bandits with great force, sending those guys flying.

This new display of strength shocked the leader, as he couldn't believe how strong the pair of weak-looking monsters were. He was so distracted by their strengths, he didn't notice Kurisu appearing in front of him, as she smacked her tonfa across his face and back, knocking out a tooth or two. This enraged the guy as he looked back at her with a glare. As he swung his sword at her, Kurisu blocked the strike with her left tonfa and jabbed her right one forward at his inner thigh, causing him to fall to his knee. The girl knew, however, that for a big guy like him, it was going to take more than that to stop him. With a small flick of the wrist, her right tonfa was suddenly crackling in electricity, in which she jabbed the bandit with, sending all that electricity down straight to his core, with his skeleton showing for all to see. Seconds after that light show, the shock had ended, and the bandit was charred brown. Despite the appearance, Kurisu saw he still had some health left.

"Now... Do you yield?" she asked once more.  
The leader coughed out some smoke, as he shakily replied, "W-... We surrender..."

With the battle finally over, the remaining active bandits grabbed whoever they could and ran out of the village at full speed. A few shouted that they will come back, but all in all, the worst of it was over, and the villagers were extremely grateful for Kurisu and her Pokemon's help.

"Thank you so much for saving us," the elderly lord of the village thanked the trio once more. "You have our upmost gratitude."

"It was nothing, really." Kurisu said. "I'm just sorry I actually let them leave."

"Though by the looks of them, they won't be coming back any time soon." Riolu pointed out.

"I would be happy if that's true. Other than that, though..." Kurisu looked around the village. While the people were unharmed, the same couldn't be said for some of the buildings and crops. "I'm sorry about some of your home and crops."

"Please, think nothing of it. We can always regrow and rebuild here," the old man said.

Despite his words, Kurisu knew he was just putting up a small front. Even if that was true, that these things can be fixed, it didn't change the fact that those bandits had came close to destroying all of the village. Kurisu couldn't pretend that she didn't see through the lie. Even if she did, Riolu would've told her about it and make her feel more guilty for being oblivious. Plus, if she had gotten here sooner, there would've been less destruction towards the village at the very least.

"Let us help you." she offered, to the villager's shock.

"You, miss? We couldn't ask you after you just saved us." the old man told her.

"I insist. It's no trouble at all, really. Besides, the more help you have, the faster your village is restored, right?"

"We'll help out, too!" Riolu added, with Floette nodding in agreement.

Hearing such kind and caring words, the people were more convinced that the girl and her companions truly wanted to help them.

"We truly can never thank you enough." the old man thanked, as he and the others bowed their heads in gratitude.

Afterwards, Kurisu and her Pokémon proceeded to help out the villagers in exchange that Kurisu stay in the village since she has no clue where she go next.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 5: A New Party Member**

* * *

**That's wraps about today's origin chapter.**

**There will be an OC from Tyler's world soon and she will serve as Tyler's love interest. Also, there will be another OC based on one of the characters in SAO. ****What is said character? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Kurisu's background was somewhat similar to the film version of Detective Pikachu, with the exception that it's a world not too different from ours.**

**As always, leave a review or comment down below :)**


End file.
